I See You Through Them All
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Kendall's the loser drama geek that's invisible to everyone unless he's acting/singing, Logan's the hot, man slut, popular hockey captain, where will a night of drunken sex lead them? M-preg. Kogan, Jarlos, minor Kendall/OC and Logan/OC
1. Hockey Heads

**So this is the story that I wrote in a kind of replacement for CGOI, so this is what came into my brain, basically Kendall is fifteen, he's a drama geek, he loves singing/acting and he's best friends with James, a little Kames friendship for Sophie for being so great, Logans seventeen, he's captain of the hockey team, blah blah blah, supper popular, gets all the ass he wants...you see where I'm going with this? Anyways I'm gonna partly dedicate this to XxxAnimaniacxxX, because she put up with me always going off subject when I wanted to talk about this and encouraged me to write it! This is a m-preg and I know there's a lot of people who aren't into that but just give it a try, I promise I'll be really good and not like others**.

"James come on!" Kendall whined as he pulled at his best friends hand with a pout on his face.

"Kendall! No! I don't wanna go to ANOTHER stupid singing audition!" James whined back.

"Come one James! Please! I go to all your auditions!" Kendall pointed out, arms letting go so they were on his hips as he glared at the taller and older brunette boy.

"But that's different." James said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh really? How so?" Kendall demanded.

"Because I'm ACTING! That's REAL art, singing is just singing, you don't have to pretend or be dramatic it doesn't take a lot of WORK!" James told his friend, making Kendall glare at him angrily, he really wanted to start a fight right now, because SINGING, did take a lot of work, it took practice and not everyone was good at it, acting was just...it was just that, acting was so simple, it wasn't as hard as singing, he acted as well, since there school only allowed singing if it was in music class or the play was a musical, so of course Kendall acted as well, he was amazing at it, him and James had been the stars of any play the schools had ever given since pre-school, and yes Kendall did like acting, he loved it, but singing just...singing just really spoke to him, it was a part of him in a way

But auditions where after school for only a hour, and Kendall had already signed himself up for the three thirty time slot and it was five minutes away, and Mr, Rocque wasn't that forgiving or understanding, if you missed your audition you missed the whole damn play, or any luck to get a part in it.

"Please James!" Kendall begged, clasping his hands together.

"No!" James said in a huff.

"Please James!" Kendall whined again.

"Kendall No! I have more important things to do!" James said, but really he didn't, and he knew that Kendall knew that.

"Come on man! Cant you do this one thing for me!" Kendall said stomping his foot.

"When do you do things for me?" James challenged.

"Seriously James! You should be asking more when do I NOT do things for you!" Kendall hissed.

"Give me one example of when you did something for me!" James ordered.

"Okay let me see...how about that time I pretended to be your death brother so you could talk to the senior girl? Or that time I helped you learn how to skate and I ended up falling right on my face in front of Zach Simmons in eight grade who I had A HUGE crush on! Or that time I helped you hot wire your mom's Ferrari at three in the morning this summer! Or the millions of times when I've pretended to sleep over your house so your mom wouldn't come in your room when you where really fucking some random girl or getting fucked by guys! Or the time-"

"Okay okay I get it! You do a lot of things for me!" James yelped.

"So are you gonna do me this one favor!" Kendall demanded.

"Yes...but only if we can make a deal."

"What deal?" Kendall snapped.

"If I go with you so you can audition for The stupid ship-"

"Titanic!**(1)**" Kendall snapped.

"Titanic isn't a musical!" James said.

"Gustavo is putting a twist to it, he's making it a musical." Kendall told him.

"Wouldn't that ruin the play?" James asked.

"No. He's adding songs from the movies sound track and putting them _IN BETWEEN_ scenes." Kendall said rolling his eyes.

"Right if I come with you to audition for Titanic you have to come with ME IN three weeks to audition for Bang Bang Your Dead."** (2)** James said.

"Fine." Kendall huffed.

"And-"

"And?" Kendall said in outrage.

"Yes and. And you have to come with me to Carlos Garcia's party this weekend." James said with a smirk.

"That stupid hockey head?" Kendall spat.

"HEY! He's not stupid! Plus he's REALLY hot." James said with dreamy eyes.

"How did you even get invited anyways! He's a senior! Where sophomores!" Kendall pointed out.

"Yeah, but I have a art class with him and he sits next to me, and we where partners in making this clay house and since I helped him getting a passing grade and he thinks I'm cool he said he wanted me to come." James said with a smile.

"So why do I have to come?" Kendall asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Because its this Saturday, and we where supposed to go see the new Twilight movie, and I told him I couldn't because I was gonna hang out with my friend and he said you could come." James said, clapping his hands together excitedly

"But I don't wanna party with those morons!" Kendall said.

"There not morons just because they play hockey." James said rolling his eyes.

"They don't understand the love for the finer things." Kendall told him.

"Who are you? Squidward?" James asked him.

"NO! I just mean they cant get there heads wrapped around anything besides hockey! There a bunch of stupid hockey heads!" Kendall snapped.

"And you cant get YOUR head around anything besides acting or singing." James said smugly.

Kendall's face dropped as he glared at the brunette. He had a point. Asshole.

"Fine I'll go with you to the STUPID HOCKEY HEADS house and party." Kendall said glaring at his taller friend.

"Great. Now come on."

James grabbed his arm and then started to pull the blonde towards the auditorium.

Kendall was sitting in the row behind Mr, Rocque the drama teacher with a frown on his face as he watched the other guys who were trying to get the part of Jack , they where all pretty damn good if Kendall was perfectly honest, which he always was.

This kid who was auditioning now was amazing, his name was Devin Winters, and fuck Kendall just wanted to kill him for having blue eyes and blonde hair and being the same exact height as Jack and having Jack for his middle name, but he calmly told himself to not do so.

No one beated Kendall Knight.

Not now and not ever, ESPECIALLY when it came to a roll in a play, a roll that HE WANTED.

And James was not helping him at all, he was just sitting next to him, his big, giant feet propped up on the seat next to him, texting someone and humming under his breath not even minding his best friend.

"James can you PLEASE give me some support?" Kendall asked.

"Go Team." James said.

"James!" Kendall hissed.

"Go Team Kendall?" James said though it sounded more of a question.

Kendall glared at him, he reached over and grabbed the phone out of James's hand shutting it off and stuffing it in his jean pocket.

"HEY!" James said with a pout.

"Please James, I'm really nervous." Kendall admitted.

James sighed and put his feet down, turning in his seat to look at the blonde.

"What are you worried about?" James asked.

"Oh I don't know, that I WONT get the part, and then I cant sing the Celine Dion SONG LIKE I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO SING IN FRONT OF PEOPLE MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE!" Kendall said.

"Isn't Rose supposed to sing that?" James asked.

"NO! Its a duet." Kendall said as thought it should have been obvious.

"Kendall your the best actor that there is in this school, even better than me." James admitted.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Well DUH that's why I always make you practice with me, if I'm even HALF as good as you are when your not putting your all into it I KNOW I'll get the part, your a AMAZING actor, you where better then this fool when you where three for good sakes and you where playing a Indian in the pre-school play at Thanksgiving." James said, honestly.

Kendall was touched at James words, Kendall loved the pretty boy no matter what, he was like his brother for god sakes even if he could be snobbish sometimes, but when James said things like that he really got him deep.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Best Indian that there was." James assured him.

"Pep Talk?" Kendall asked.

"Of course. So you better get your skinny white ass up there and show the world how proud you are to be gay!" James cried.

"NOT THAT ONE!" Kendall shouted, hitting his shoulder.

"Right wrong pep talk, I'm not good at those, your the encouraging one." James said, rolling his eyes.

"That wasn't even a pep talk, that was just WEIRD!" Kendall snapped.

"HEY!" James said with a pout.

"Kendall Knight."

Kendall jumped at the booming voice of Gustavo Rocque, he jumped to his feet.

"Break a Leg." James said, making Kendall smile nervously.

Kendall made his way up into the stage and turned to look at the large drama teacher nervously, no matter how many plays or musicals he was in or how many times he audition he always got nervous.

"I wanna hear lines first, Knight." Gustavo said acting like he was annoyed by Kendall, but he wasn't, because everyone even the hockey heads, or at least the ones who knew the drama teacher, knew Kendall Knight was his favorite student even if they didn't know the blonde.

"Um okay..." Kendall trailed off.

"What lines are you gonna do?" Gustavo demanded.

"Um...I was gonna do the part where Jack convinces Rose to not jump off the boat, but Camille isn't her today so..." Kendal trailed off again, biting his lip.

"Well do you know any other lines?" Gustavo spat.

Kendall looked insulted.

"Of course I do." Kendall said in a outraged voice.

"Well then..."

Kendall nodded and cleared his throat, before smiling softly and saying,

"'Well, yes, ma'am, I do... I mean, I got everything I need right here with me. I got air in my lungs, a few blank sheets of paper. I mean, I love waking up in the morning not knowing what's gonna happen or, who I'm gonna meet, where I'm gonna wind up. Just the other night I was sleeping under a bridge and now here I am on the grandest ship in the world having champagne with you fine people. I figure life's a gift and I don't intend on wasting it. You don't know what hand you're gonna get dealt next. You learn to take life as it comes at you... to make each day count.'"

Gustavo looked at him for a moment and for a second Kendall thought that Gustavo was going to scream at him to the fuck off of his stage, but instead he brought his hands together and stared clapping for the now blushing blonde on the stage.

"Very Good, Kendall. Very Good. Much better then these other MORONS who don't understand the art, and don't have the FIRE like you do." Gustavo said, almost smiling which shocked Kendall, Gustavo NEVER smiled but he didn't say anything of it as he smiled back at him.

"Thank you,sir." Kendall said, happily.

"Now for the singing-"

Before Gustavo could finish the door were slamming open a boat load of teenage boys where walking into the room, and Kendall couldn't keep the growl that escaped from his throat very angry, Gustavo in the same state as James looked at the twenty older males with sparkling dreamy eyes.

Kendall scolded at the sight of those annoying boys.

Carlos Garcia,Edwin Matthews"Guitar Dude", Tyler Duncan,Ozzie Clark, Curt and Dak Zevon the twins,Jett Stetson, Kyle Tulin, Alexander Winters, Brandon Harris, Joshua Smith, Adam Davis, Liam Martin, Mason White, Tristan Anderson, Brian Hall, Jason Walker, Gavin Price, Cameron Gray, and Logan Mitchell.

Logan Fucking Mitchell.

Head of the retarded hockey heads of there High School.

They all swaggered in, walking in groups of two or three, Logan and Carlos practically joined at the hip the two stupid bastards, not even seeming to mind James or the drama teacher,  
>or Kendall, who was in the middle of fucking OWNING the audition.<p>

The coach, Arthur Griffin was right behind them, fitted in a expensive looking track suit, whistle and all as his co-coach Opdule walked behind him.

The twenty hockey idiots all took places in either the first or second row, the coaches sitting right next to Gustavo like they just HADN'T walked in to a VERY IMPORTANT audition.

Kendall gave them all a outraged look, god all of them where just so SEXY, especially to Kendall's very sensitive hormones, but he couldn't think about that now, because he was in THE FUCKING MIDDLE OF HIS AUDITION!

"Um how about this, WHY ARE YOU IDIOTS IN MY AUDITORIUM!" Gustavo yelled.

"Its not YOUR auditorium Gustavo, its the SCHOOLS auditorium, and since the HOCKEY team makes most of the money for this school, its OUR auditorium." Coach Griffin said.

"HOCKEY HEADS DON'T USE AUDITORIUMS! DRAMA CLASS AND PLAYS USE THE AUDITORIUM!" Gustavo bellowed.

"Well now the hockey heads ARE using the auditorium, PLUS we signed up for this time slot to use it for are meeting since the locker rooms lights are being fixed today." Logan Mitchell, captain of the hockey team said with a smirk.

"WHAT! No, Knight signed us up for AUDITIONS!" Gustavo snapped.

"No we did." Dak Zevon said.

"NO WE DID!"

"NO WE DID!"

"NO WE DID!"

Gustavo turned and glared at Kendall.

"You signed up for this time slot, right?" Gustavo demanded.

Kendall's head dipped as not only Gustavo's and James's attention was put on him but the whole hockey team as well as the couches. Kendall started figating, he didn't like eyes on him, which was stupid because he was a actor and singer, but that was different, when he was acting, he was someone else, he became that character, but when he was him, just Kendall he hated attention, he hated being looked at, he was extremely shy.

"I..." Kendall trailed off blushing and nipping at his lip.

"He doesn't even KNOW." Joshua scoffed.

"YES I DO!" Kendall yelled glaring at the brunette.

"So you SAY so." Brandon, the curly haired brunette said.

Kendall hissed and jumped off the stage, not minding the stairs as he stomped over, seething.

"I KNOW SO!" Kendall snarled in his face.

"Little one is feisty." Jett said with a chuckle.

"_LITTLE ONE_!" Kendall screeched, turning on the tan boy.

"I think he has anger issues." Liam said with a smirk.

James scrambled over to his friend quickly, grabbing the upset boy by the shoulders.

"Come on Kendall, don't get upset." James said.

"I'LL SHOW YOU UPSET!" Kendall shouted.

"You have A LOT of anger,man." Curt said with wide eyes.

"Come one buddy, remember what your psychologist said, just take deep breath in and out, come down, no reason to get angry." James said.

"BUT I SIGNED US UP!" Kendall shouted.

"I know you did bud, but they have to have there meeting so just let them do it." James comforted.

"BUT I'M Auditioning!" Kendall whined.

"I know, but you already did great-"

"I didn't get to sing!"

"Gustavo's heard you sing a million times for auditions Kendall." James reminded him.

"I doesn't matter, I have to do a new act for every play I want to be in, he just cant give me a part by whats he's seen, he has to do it by auditioning." Kendall said.

"But there's no proof that you even signed up for the slot, the sheet has been taken down already." Gavin, the short blonde said.

Kendall's face went blank. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dam-wait a minute!

"James came with me to sign up for the slot this Monday." Kendall said.

"Did you?" Carlos asked.

James was quiet for a second, looking between the sexy Latino and his best friend, Kendall groaned in his mind, James had a mind that was driven by sex and hormones and crushes, so if Carlos wanted something, James was most likely to go with him.

"Kendall..."

"James I swear to god, if you say that I didn't, I will murder you!" Kendall hissed.

"Uh..."

"James I do things for you ALL THE TIME." Kendall snapped.

James gave him a 'when?' look, like he hadn't just given him a whole list just twenty minutes before.

"I stole your dads keys to his Mercedes so you can go on a date! I pretended I sprained my ankle so you could get out of a presentation in science, I lied to your mom and told her I took the Vodka out of her fridge, I told your sister where babies came from so you wouldn't have to! I stayed up for FOUR days straight so you could get that part in the Wizard of Oz, and because of it I didn't get MY PART because I fell asleep on stage on dress rehearsal day, I went on a date with A GIRL because that was the only way Macy Adams would go on a date if her friend came too, I MADE OUT with a girl for you, I told your dad I was the one who stole the $300 tequila from his basement...actually that was me but that's not the point, the point is I DO TONES of shit for you so you better stop being a little bitch and tell your damn caveman on skates that I SIGNED UP FOR THIS GODDAMN TIME SLOT!"

James sighed, not at all fazed by his friends slight anger management issues, and turned to the SEXY, HOT, PERFECT Latino and nineteen other hot guys.

"Kendall signed up for this time slot, I came with him." James admitted.

"But we need to have are meeting!" Ozzie glared.

"How about this, Kendall's the last one to audition today, so you guys just wait four minutes, hear him sing and THEN you can have your meeting." James offered.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment.

"Fine." Coach Griffin grumbled.

Kendall squealed and kissed James on the cheek before heading back onto the stage as everyone else took there seats.

The blonde stood in the middle of the stage hands clasping together behind his back nervously, he wasn't used to so many people watching when he was singing as himself, actually the only person who had ever heard him sing, like really sing was James, his sister and his mom.

No one else.

Everyone else he wasn't really him, he was being a character.

"What song are you singing Knight?" Gustavo asked.

"Um...its one I wrote." Kendall admitted with a dark blush, he wished he had memorized another song, but he hadn't known the WHOLE hockey team would have been there, listening,watching, the nerves where biting at his stomach.

"Whats it called?" Gustavo asked.

"All Over Again."

"Whats it about?" Gustavo asked.

"I...its about falling in love and feeling like your falling in love all over again with one person and no matter what you cant move on because you'll always love them." Kendall spluttered out, blushing red.

"Just sing Knight." Gustavo said.

Kendall nodded.

_"'I still got that same look that sets me off._  
><em>can t say it, just something about you.<em>  
><em>i got these feelings to let it show cause i wouldn't let you go.<em>  
><em>i shouldn't of let you go.<em>  
><em>you asked me for closure before and boy i told you it s over, it s over,<em>  
><em>it s not over.<em>  
><em>so here we go again.<em>

_it s like i m falling in love all over again._  
><em>for the first time and i know that it feels right.<em>  
><em>i think i m falling in love all over again.<em>  
><em>love at first sight, do you know how i feel to the left, left, left.<em>  
><em>on the right, right, right.<em>  
><em>in the back, back, back on the side, side, side.<em>  
><em>to the left, left, left.<em>  
><em>on the right, right, right.<em>  
><em>in the back, back, back on the side, side, side.<em>  
><em>tonight.<em>

_i know i tried to not face the truth, but no one can touch me like you do._  
><em>your love is static, it pulls me in like a song when it first begins, i just don t want to let this end (no)<em>  
><em>you re kissing me over and you are my controller.<em>  
><em>i told ya, i told ya, i m ready to go again (yeah)'"<em>

Gustavo held up a hand and Kendall stopped at once,looking at the drama teacher nervously as he appeared to be thinking about the performance Kendall had just given.

"That Kendall...WAS THE FIRE!"

Kendall smiled hugely.

"And that means?" Kendall asked not allowing himself to think before he was straight out told.

"That you my boy, are going to be playing Jack Dawson in one months time."

Kendall screamed happily,jumping off the stage and squealing and jumping around, he grabbed James who was grinning at his friends enthusiasm.

"I GOT THE PART!" Kendall screamed.

"Fuck ya you did." James said, jumping with his friend, for once not giving a shit about the people who where around him.

"Will you dorks get out we gotta meeting to have." Alexander said.

Kendall nodded and grabbed his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder, and as he was leaving with James someone called out his sirname, making him turn, it was Carlos, giving the blonde a friendly grin.

"You got one kick ass voice,kid."

**(2) That's my favorite play! Its amazing. I saw the movie that they named after it and then I just HAD to see the play and it was great!"**  
><strong>(1) I was in a Titanic play when I was eight, it was amazing, its one of my favorite plays!<strong>

**So I hope you all liked this first chapter, I know there wasn't exactly a lot of Kogan in this, actually there wasn't any at all, but next chapter will be them getting ready for the party, from both sides, Kendall/James and Logan/Carlos and some of the party and I'll most likely end with Logan noticing Kendall, then the third chapters it's Logan getting Kendall as drunk as fucking possible, while trying to flirt and that will end with Logan convincing Kendall to go up to the guest room, forth chapter will be Jarlos flirting and Kogan sex scene, and fifth chapter will be Kendall freaking the morning after and talking to James.**  
><strong>So please review and tell me what you thought and follow me on Twitter 5SarahKL for story info and updates.<strong>  
><strong>Lots of Love,<strong>  
><strong>Sarah<strong>


	2. Long Night

**So this is chapter two, I hope you guys like this.**

With James and Kendall:

"Do I REALLY have to go?"

James turned away from his full length three way mirror and looked at the pouting blonde that was sitting on James's red silk sheated bed, he still wasn't ready!

"Yes Kendall you HAVE to go." James said rolling his eyes.

"Why?" Kendall whined.

"Because you promised me you would." James said with a smirk.

"So?" Kendall challenged.

"You've never broken a promise." James pointed out.

"So?"

"So your not going too. You've never broken a promise and I know your never going to. A promise is a promise." James said with a smirk.

"Damn you for knowing me so well!" Kendall said, playfully glaring at James.

"Like you don't know me any better, good we could write fuckin books on each other if we wanted too." James realized.

"Multiple Books." Kendall agreed.

James just nodded as he straightened out his shirt, he had to admit he looked damn good, which he always did, he was wearing dark blue fitted jeans, and a button-ed up dark blue colored shirt, along with his new black vans that even made his feet look sexy.

"How do I look?" James asked, turning so the blonde could see him in full-view.

Kendall looked at him up and down a few times, before stroking his chin and pretending like he was thinking.

"I think that Carlos will be begging you to let him fuck you by the end of the night." Kendall said with a grin, making James blush.

James blushing was a rare thing, something not a lot of people got to see.

"What are you gonna wear?" James asked, changing the subject.

Kendall sighed and bended over picking up the black duffel bag that was at his feet and placing it on James's bed. He opened the zipper and layed out the clothes on James's bed.

"Put them on boy." James demanded.

Kendall rolled his eyes and stood up stripping down to his gray boxers and laying the clothes he had just taken off back in the bag, not even minding that he was practically naked in front of James, not that it mattered, him and James had no romantic, besides they weren't each others type, plus they had been naked in front of one another as well, so not problem.

James type was often Latino's, he loved that there where 'exotic' apparently, and if they weren't Latino's he loved dark hair, often black and sometimes dark brown, and he loved how soft and nice there slightly darker skinned look, and he adored dark eyes. Kendall was as white as cream and he had blonde hair and he had green eyes, yeah so not James's type.

And Kendall...well Kendall wasn't exactly sure what his type was but he knew it wasn't James, they where to much like brothers.

Kendall pulled on the tight clothing, he wasn't used to it like James was, he was perfectly happy with his worn out vans which where also his favorite, his flannel shirts, and other times just plain t-shirts parted with the rainbow of sweatshirts he had along with some jeans.

But as he observed himself in the mirror after he was done had to admit he looked pretty good.

Even if the damn clothes were ridiculously tight.

He's torso was covered with a tight white v-neck that outlined all his muscles, which wasn't a lot, wait? Singing and Acting weren't for building muscles, hockey was, which was why Mitchell and the rest of the hockey heads all had muscles to drool over.

On top of the tight shirt was a light blue button up, rolled up to his elbows and just as tight as the shirt underneath it, parted with his converse he had never worn, but he had tiny feet and they hadn't grown since he was thirteen so that was a plus.

And then there was those jeans that James had gotten him for his birthday, which was strange since Kendall only turned fifteen in November but whatever, they were a early birthday present apparently, even thought in Kendall's minds, June was just a little TOO early for a early birthday present.

But whatever, James's mind worked the way it worked, no matter how insane it was.

The jeans where black, hugging his hips and ass and slender legs in away that shouldn't be allowed in public it was so sexy.

James whistled, backing up and looking at his friend with a pleased grin.

"I taught you so well." James said, wiping away a fake tear.

Kendall rolled his eyes and hit James in the shoulder, even thought he was blushing slightly, the blonde was extremely modest.

"Oh shut up James." Kendall said.

James just tapped him on his lower back playfully before flopping himself down on his bed, hiking his feet up on the end of his bed.

"Lazy ass." Kendall said.

James stuck his tongue out at him.

"Fuck You." James replied.

"Not now darling, I'm to tired, maybe later." Kendall sighed, they looked at each other seriously for a moment before burting out laughing.

With Carlos and Logan:

Logan was flipping threw his best friends closet with pursed lips as he did so.

"Dude cant you use your own closet?" Carlos asked.

Logan looked behind him to see the Latino lounging on his own bed, stuffing Doritos in his mouth as he watched the brunette.

"Nope." Logan said, popping the P.

"But those are MY clothes." Carlos said with a pout.

"You stole like half of these things from me." Logan pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"But that's because they look better on me then they did you." Carlos smirked.

"Keep telling yourself that." Logan snorted, he took out a red V-neck and looked at it for a moment before shaking his head and hanging it back up like the neat freak he was.

"What are you gonna wear?" Logan asked, looking at Carlos with a frown on his face.

Carlos raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"I don't wanna clash with you, I don't want to end up looking like those two twin freaks from The Shining." Logan said with wide eyes.

"Logan's there FIVE things that are wrong with what you just said." Carlos said.

"Oh and whats that?" Logan asked.

"One, where not siblings, two there GIRLS, three we don't look shit alike, and four, were not wearing dresses, shoes or hair things and five, where not gonna be walking around together,holding hands." Carlos said rolling his eyes.

"You know what I mean!" Logan said.

"I know that your insane and that's about it." Carlos said wearing a smirk.

"Oh shut up."

Logan turned back and looked around the small space, he pursed his lips again before pulling out a white button up that looked extremely familiar.

"HEY! This is my shirt!" Logan cried.

"You said yourself that half of those clothes in there are yours." Carlos said innocently.

"But this is my good luck shirt." Logan said.

"Good luck for what?" Carlos demanded.

"Every time I wear it I get laid." Logan said with a smirk as he pulled his orange T-shirt over his head.

"Your sick, Logan Mitchell." Carlos said.

"Like you think of anything besides pussy or ass." Logan replied.

"HEY!...I think about porn too." Carlos protested.

Logan laughed and put on the long sleeved white button up, he buttoned up the buttons before rolling up the sleeves, leaving the top three buttons off the shirt un-done to reveal the sun kissed skin of his throat and top of his collar bone.

"Where such pervs." Logan said with a smirk.

"But that's NOT really all we care about right?" Carlos asked with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"I mean, people are more to us then just fucks right?" Carlos asked.

"Of course Carlos. Sex isn't everything." Logan assured him, the Latino was just so innocent sometimes, there was times when he looked at the world as a child, and Logan was always there of course, to assure him, he was his best friend after all, if he didn't tell him the truth who wouldn't?

"Then why do we always joke about it?" Carlos asked.

"Because where teenage boys and those things amuse us." Logan said with a smile.

"Oh..."

Logan chuckled as he fixed the belt on his jeans, looking down to make sure the laces to his shows were tied right.

"So you have a thing for that Diamond kid?" Logan asked, looking at his friend out of the corner of his eye, Logan could tell he was blushing.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"I see the way you look at him...you really like him don't you?' Logan asked, sitting at the edge of the bed next to James.

Carlos blush depend as he looked down at his blanket.

"I guess." Carlos said.

"You guess?" Logan asked, nudging Carlos's leg.

"Okay I do. He's really nice, and he's really cute." Carlos said with a smile.

"A lot of guys are nice, and even more guys are cute, but yet you decided to pick him of all people to come to your party?"

"You having something against James?" Carlos asked with a frown, Logan looked at him, surprised.

"Of course I don't, I just wanted you to admit that he means more to you then you let off." Logan said.

"Well...I actually really like him." Carlos admitted.

"Well Duh, I've never seen you drool so hard before." Logan joked, poking Carlos in the ribs.

"I don't drool." Carlos pouted.

"Of course you don't." Logan giggled.

With James and Kendall

Kendall frowned as he looked up at the house in front of him after climbing out of his taller friends car.

The party was in full swing, it appeared, music could be heard from where he stood in the front yard, lights reflecting across the green grass of the large front yard of the Garcia house, the sound of obnoxious laughing and talking easily heard.

"Are you sure about this?" Kendall asked as James climbed out of the car.

"Why wouldn't I?" James asked, rolling his eyes.

"What if its all a prank, what if there about ready to humiliate us as soon as we walk threw the front door?" Kendall demanded.

"You spend to much time in the theater my friend." James chuckled.

"James I'm serious!"

"You have to much anxiety." James declared.

"Well one of us has to worry or else we would all be to fucked up for gods good will." Kendall cried.

"Your over dramatic." James said with a loving smile as he ruffled Kendall's blond hair, walking past the blonde and up the walk way to the house, not hesitating as he walked up the porch steps, Kendall quickly scrambled after him, he would rather he humiliated with his best friend then by himself after all, Kendall was at James's side in a second, as the older brunette opened the door.

Kendall was a little surprised when the door opened right away, Kendall momentarily cringed worried that his dramatic cry just a few moments ago would be true, but instead a girl was opening the door smiling at them.

"Lucy." James said in surprise at seeing there friend there, Lucy was the same age as them and at the same social level as them both, sophomore as Kendall and James.

"Hey guys." Lucy greeted.

Lucy reached out and pulled them both into the house, snapping the door shut behind them.

"What are you doing here Luc?" Kendall asked.

"Carlos invited me." Lucy said.

"He did?" James asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice,eyes narrowing as he looked the girl up and down, noting her tight top that revealed a ridiculous amount of clevlidge, and a skin tight leather skirt.

Lucy rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what James was thinking.

"I'm not into Carlos,James." Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"Who ever said that you did?" James asked innocently.

"Uh-huh. Anyways Camille and Stephanie are here too." Lucy said, without another word Lucy walked away dancing herself into the crowd.

James rolled his eyes and grabbed Kendall's hand heading into the kitchen when suddenly they where suddenly stopped yet again by someone.

"Hey James, Hi Kendall."

James had drool pooling into his mouth at the moment to busy to reply so Kendall did it for him...yet another thing to go on the endless list.

"Hey Carlos, Thanks for inviting us by the way." Kendall said sweetly.

"My pleasure,man. You two are some seriously cool guys."

This seemed to snap James out of what ever the hell he had been for the last few minutes.

"Thank you." the pretty boy gushed.

Carlos smirked at him before downing the rest of his cup and then throwing it into the trash bin not to far away.

"No problem." Carlos suddenly held his hand out to James. "You wanna dance?'

James eyes turned brighter as a Christmas tree as he smiled and took the Latinos hand in his own, allowing the raven to pull him of to the dance floor that reeked out sex and vodka.

Leaving Kendall all by his fucking self.

Kendall groaned a little annoyed at his best friend before noticing the blonde girl that was poring tequila into red cups.

"Hello drinkie drinkie."

Kendall walked over to the girl and gestured to the cups.

"You mind?' he asked.

"Not at all."

She smiled at him, she was older then him he could tell, in the back of his mind Kendall remembered her hanging around Carlos and his friends all the time, Kendall smiled suddenly remembering who she was.

"Thanks, your Jo right?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, and your...god,fuck, this embarrassing, I KNOW who you are I just cant remember." she said, frowning.

"Do you?"

"Yeah! You where in that play last year...Dance With Me, that was it, you did great!" Jo said.

"Thanks...I'm Kendall."

Jo slapped her forehead.

"That's was it!" she cried with a giggle, Kendall could already tell she was a little drunk.

"Well I'll see you later Kendall, hope you have fun."

And with that she was gone.

Kendall sighed and leaned against the counter, sipping at his drink.

This was gonna be one long night.

James was so lucky that he loved him.

**It was supposed to be a different then this I know, but the party scene, I've decided there's some more things that I wanted to include, hope that you liked this chapter, I'm so proud that it didn't take me forever to update,lol.**  
><strong>Please review and tell me what you thought!<strong>  
><strong>Lots of Love,<strong>  
><strong>Sarah<strong>


	3. Kendall's Cousin

Just couldnt keep away from this story, I'm so exited about it,lol. Well I have like two weeks off for Chrismtas vacation so theres gonna be tones of updates because I'll have more time to do it. I coudlnt think of a name for Logans friend that I wanted to be a girl so I just used my own, and she alos crosses as Kendalls first and favrite cousin.

Logan was smirking as he held the glass to his lips, taking in all the slim bodies wrapped in the most tight outfits that it would make any adult sick to there stomach at seeing there children in such clothing, Logan knew damn well he would never allow his daughter too, but he didnt have a daugher so didnt have to worry about that shit now.

Logan smirked widenend as he saw his best friend pull a certain brunette pretty boy onto the dance floor, Carlos turnend around and then turnend James and grabbed the boy by the hips,pressing the brunettes ass into his groin something that the brunette didnt seem to mind in the least he actually looked a little flustered as a blush painted his cheeks and a smile crossed his face.

Logan giggled to himself,saking his head at how adorable the pair looked together.

"Hey Logan."

Logan turnend his head when he heard his name being called but then he let out a annoyed groan when he saw who it was that was approaching him at the moment, before he could get away from the wall he was leaning against he was trapped.

"Oh fuck." he muttered.

Caroline Lawrence stood before him, smiling hugely as she pressed her chest out in his direction, Logan shuddered in distaste, taking in the girl infront of him, she was smaller than him in heigh about 5'7, she had light red hair that fell down her back but it was overdone in every way possible, just as her makeup was it was like she had walked right out of a beaty shop except she didnt pick anything up, Logan didnt really like make up and she just over did it, all that heavy eyeliner and mascara it made his stomach flip,  
>and just was so bony, skinny was good, but bony? No, it made Logan nauseous, he would rather a girl be a little chubby then by bony.<p>

Logan meet the girls sea blue eyes with a fake smile, he always tried to be nice to people, even if they, like Caroline, wanted to make him go all the way gay and never look at a girl ever again, it wasnt polite.

"Hey Caroline." Logan said with a grimace.

"Hi Logan." she smiled cheesily, making him shudder yet again, she went to hang onto his arm which made him flinch as her claws dug into his skin.

"How ya doin Logan?" she breathed against his neck, Logan cringed at the contact.

"Good, I guess." Logan said, wiggling the arm she was attached too, trying to tell her to get off of him without being rude, Logan could see by the look that crossed her face that she got it, but she didnt let go, pretending that she didnt, a smirk playing across her features knowing that Logan would never out right say get the fuck off of me before I gut your ass bitch, which was what he wanted to say, but his mother had alays taught him to treat a lady better then that.

"Wanna dance with me?" she asked with a little breathy sigh.

Logan gagged at the very thought.

"Hey Logan!"

Logan turnend his head to the side yet again, a releived sigh passing his lips as he saw who it was, Sarah Cooper walked up to him, first smiling until she saw the girl that was attached to Logans arm, shaking her head as she approached.

"Hey Sarah." Logan said, he stared at her in the eyes, his brown ones screaming HELP ME!

"Sarah." Caroline grumbled.

Sarah smirke as she walked closer to Logan grabbing his arm that Caroline wasnt hoding, confusing Logan but Sarah always knew what to do, so he trusted her.

"What exactly do you think your doing?" Sarah asked Caroline.

"Asking Logan to dance." Caroline said with a frown.

"I think his girlfriend should have the first dance of the night with him wouldnt you think?" Sarah asked, narrowing her eyes at the red head.

"What do you mean? Logan doesnt have a girlfriend!" Caroline cried.

Sarah whimpered and she looked up at Logan with fake sad brown eyes.

"How come you didnt tell her about us,darling? Dont you love me anymore?" she asked him.

Logans eyes widened as he realized what his crazy girl best friend was doing, before he could laugh at how amazing she was, he ripped his arm away from the red head and cupped Sarah's face.

"Of course I still do,love." Logan said, playing along.

"Then how come you didnt tell her?" Sarah pouted.

"She didnt give me enought time." Logan fake explainend, bitting back a smile.

"This is bullshit!" the red head cried glaring at the two brunettes.

"How so?" Sarah asked.

"You go out with Jason!" Caroline cried, pointing across the room to the black haired tall boy that was dancing with his other teammates.

"We broke up, were still friends, it just wasnt working out, I had feelings for Logan, and he had feelings for his best friend,Mason." Sarah lied, wrapping her arms around Logans neck with a sniff, holding back her giggled at claiming her boyfriend was gay,Logan was almost skaking trying to hold back his howls of laughter.

"Why would Logan ever want you! Your fat! No wonder Jason left you for a guy!" Caroline cried.

Sarahs hands broke off from Logan as tears filled her eyes, looking at Caroline, anger traveld threw Logans body like a jet, wanting to bunch Caroline right in her face, but it wasnt Logans place to cuss out the girl, it was Sarahs real boyfriends job, suddenly Logan looked across the dance floor.

"JASON!" he yelled.

Jason's head snapped up as he took in the sigh before him, his friend looking about to tare the red heads throat out, Caroline with a smirk on her face, and his girlfrind, his little beautiful Sarah about to burst into tears.

The black haired boy growled low in his throat as he stomped over to the three boys, pulling his brunette girlfriend to his chest protectively, her hard shell around her heart falling into peices as she hide her face in Jasons neck, fighting back tears.

"What the fuck did you do to her!" Jason growled, rubbing his angels back.

Caroline shrunk away from his hard glare, suddenly not so big and tough around someone she knew didnt take any shit, expceially when it came to his girlfriend.

"She called her fat." Logan glared at the red head.

Jason look ready to kill at that moment, his eyes blazing.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT YOU WORTHLESS UGLY WHORE! YOU WOULD BE LUCKY IF YOU HAD ONE TENTH OF THE BEAUTY THAT SHE HAS YOU TWO TIME EASY CRACKHEADED USLESS PEICE OF HUMNA FLESH!" Jason yelled.

Caroline burted into tears at Jason's words, turning away and then running from the scene, leaving behind a seething Logan and Jason.

"You okay love?" Jason asked the girl in his arms, the girl lifted her head and nodded slowly, bottom lip trembling a little.

"Dont ever listen to what stupid whores sat about you Sarie, your the most beautiful thing that god ever put on this earth." Jason said, Sarah blushed as Logan smiled at the adorable sight he was seeing.

Sarah being a little insecure wasnt anything unusual, she knew that alot of both girls and guys wanted her boyfriend for themselves, being on the hockey tream and really smart and extremly attractive, and people where always making fun of her, if Logan was being perfectly honest he would admit Sarah wasnt the skinnest person in the world, she had a few extra twists and turns on her body as other girls but that didnt mean anything to people who werent assholes, so she wasnt a stick she was still beautfiul in her own way she had the most lovely skin and lips and everyone, even people who didnt like her loved the brunette's pipe curls that ran donw her shoulders, and the glossy brown bangs that fell just before her lovely brown eyes that even the most awful of people had to admit where quite dazzling.

Logan had known the girl since she was two years old and he was four, they had lived right next to each other alost there whole lifes and had always been very close, Logan as like her older brother and she was like his little sister, so sweet and fragile she was, Logan was like her knight when she had entered high school where she had the most terrible insults thrown at her, Logan and Carlos who also adored her where quick to come to her aid even if she insisted she was fine.

And then around December when Sarah had came to see one of Logans hockey practices with his team Sarah had meet Jason, afterwards Logan had dragged her onto the ice and introduced the self consious girl to all of his friends, hoping one of them would be just right for her, nothing had happened right away, since Jason was the cocky, loud mouth that he was and Sarah was kinda shy and quiet, the black haired boy had been very nice to her as where the seventeen other boys, and then when Logan had walked home with her, Logan had been shoked when she told him she thought that she might like Jason.

Logan of course had had to get them together, they balanced each other out, she was sweet and patient and hesitant, and Jason...well Jason sometimes didnt give a shit about other peoples feelings he was quick to react to things and never held back a come back no matter how rude, and the boy had no patience in his body, and Jason being hesitant?  
>Yeah No, he was quick to act without a second thought.<p>

So it took time to get threw Jasons thick skull that Sarah was perfect for him but when he finally did there was no turning back, he feel head over heels and never looked at another girl since that day and everyone knew he never would.

"Your silly Jay." Sarah chuckled.

"No, I'm serious." Jason told her, pecking her lips soflty once.

"Hey guys!"

The three turnend to see Carlos heading towards them, tragging the pretty boy along with him who was smiling hugely at Carlos, Carlos wrapped a arm around James as he stopped so he could talk to him, James looked a little uncomfortable for a second before his eyes fell on Sarah and he grinned as his eyes shinned in reconization.

"Sarah!" he said.

Sarah looked at him with a smile, pulling away from her confused boyfriend to give James a warm hig that lasted a little longer for Carlos's and Jason's liking, but they would let them explain of course.

"Its great to see you here James, I didnt know you would be coming." Sarah smiled.

"You know Sarah?' Logan asked James.

"Well Duh, she's Kendalls cousin." James said as thought it should be obvious.

Jason nodded, he had meet Kendall a few times at family things that Sarah had asked him to come too, thought he didnt really know him, he though he was nice, but like Sarah he was very shy so he didnt KNOW KNOW him.

"Who?" Logan asked.

"The little guy who was singing the other day." Jason told him.

"I dont remember." Logan admitted.

"Not surprising alot of people dont remember Kendall, he's to quiet, the only people who know OF him are the ones that have seen him proform." James admitted.

"Where is my big cousin?" Sarah asked James.

"Cussing me out in his mind for leaving him and drinking like a fool." James chuckled.

"Please dont tell me that you have tequila at this party!" Sarah said, knowing her cousins love for the strong drink.

Carlos started whisling softly looking up at the ceiling, causing James and Sarah to groan in annoyance.

"How could you leave him alone with tequila,James!" Sarah yelped.

"I didnt know there was any." James defended himself.

"Oh god...Uh Auntie Jennifer is not gonna like this." Sarah said with a sigh, shaking his head.

"We can always say he thought it was water."

"Tequila and Water dont taste anything alike James." Sarah said, rolling her eyes at the tall boy.

"Worth a try." James said.

She sighed.

"I guess I'll have to go find him myself, Logan come with me." Before he knew it Logan was being tragged away by his 'little sister'

Kogan Kogan Kogan Kogan

Logan entered the kitchen with Sarah at his side, the kitchen was very big, a island smack down in the middle with two enteries to get into the huge space, about ten people where in there, looking for drinks but it wasnt crowded in the least.

Logans looked to the far side of the kitche as Sarah looked around and then his eyes fell apone the boy that was leaning against the counter on the far side of the kitchem, clad in black jeans and a light blue shirt, looking almost edible he was so attractive.

"Whos that?" Logan asked Sarah.

"Who?"

Logan grabbed her so the side of there faces where resting together as he pointed out the blonde.

"Him." Logan breathed, drool pouring into his mouth.

"Thats my cousin,Kendall." Sarah said with a giggle, she went to pull away but kept her in place.

"Last name?' Logan asked.

"Knight."

"Then how are you guys cousins?"

"His mom and my dad are cousins, his mothers old last name was Cooper, but it changed when she got married, just like every other female,idiot. Just like how I'm gonna be Sarah Walker." Sarah said with a sigh, Logan laughed at how adorable she was but then went back to bussiness.

"Sexuality?"

"Gay."

"Relationship status?"

"Single."

"Sexual activity status?"

"He's a virgin is thats what you mean, he doesnt really care though." Sarah said with a shrug.

"You two must be really close if you know that." Logan said.

"We are, I know everthing he's done and he knows everything that I've done with Jason."

"I thought you and Jason havent had sex yet." Logan said with a frown.

"We havent but we've done...other things." Sarah admitted a dark blush painting her cheeks as she admitted it.

Logan chuckled.

"So you gonna introduse us?' Logan asked, realsing her and elbowing her side a little, the brunette rolled her eye before grabbing his hand and pulling him off to her couson, the first thing she did was snag his drink away.

"Hey!" Kendall whined.

Sarah was sniffing at the cup to busy to notice her pouting cousin.

"Yup tequila." She said with a sigh handing back to him, he would need it to loosen up and finally enjoy himself, so she would allow him to have this cup.

"Whats up Sarbear?" Kendall said hugging her lightly, as she let go of Logans hand.

"Nothing, I want you to come hang out with me,Jason,Carlos,James and Logan." Sarah said with a smile on her face.

"Fine." Kendall pouted.

"Oh and by the way this is Logan!" Sarah said, gesturing to Logan with one of her hands.

Kendall looked at Logan, his eyes wideneding, fuck he was hot, Kendall shifted around trying to control his acheing hormones that sparked up at the sight of the hockey captain.

"Hey."

Logan offered him his hand which he took at once, sparks flying as soon as they tocuhed one anothers skin.

"Hey." Kendall blushed.

Before any of them could say anything else, Sarah linked arms with Kendall and dragged him away, leaving Logan to follow them, Lognas eyes couldnt keep his eyes off of Kendalls ass, watching his hips swing back and forth.

Oh yeah, Logan was gonna have him.

So please dont be pissed that I ended it here, everything turnend out longer than I plannend it, Sarah's intro took longer then I thought that it would, also no people just because me and Sarah have the same name doesnt mean that she's me, I aready had her charecter plannend out, I just couldnt think of a name for her so I used my own so I wouldnt have to wait for the perfect name to come along, sure theres some personalie things that her and I share, but so do all the other charecters that I have ever written, some of the author always goes in the charecters, its like, a rule or something,lol, so I hoped you liked her and Jason and this whol chapter.  
>Tell me what you thought and review.<br>Lots of Love,  
>Sarah<p>


	4. Sexy Dance

**So hope you like this. A little Kames grinding for Sophie,lol.**

Kendall couldn't keep the pout off his face as his cousin dragged him away from his little corner and whole bottle of tequila he had been stashing behind him, if he had to be there for five hours while his best friend tried to whore himself out he damn well was gonna get something out of it.

It took his eyes a while to get used to the dark lighting of the living room after the bright lights of the kitchen, he squinted into the darkness trying to make sure he wouldn't bump into anyone, not that he cared no one would notice.

Sarah was dragging him quickly threw the crowd, almost pulling his arm out of his socket for good sake, she did this whenever she was away from Jason, it was like they where one piece that couldn't be without, both of them got like this which always annoyed Kendall when he was trying to have a damn conversation with his cousin and she would be texting Jason or eager to get back to him.

Sarah released him as soon as Jason was in sight, running into his arms, making Kendall roll his eyes as he stopped so he was next to James.

Logan came up slower, appearing on his other side.

"You would think that they've been apart for two years instead of two minutes." Logan said, Carlos nodded as James laughed as the two love birds shared a soft kiss.

"2 millions years later." Carlos said in a deep voice.

Sarah turned around and flipped him off making Jason bust as laughing at how adorable she was.

"Jason this is Kendall, you remember right?" Sarah asked her boyfriend, gesturing to the blonde.

"Hi." Jason greeted with a nod.

Kendall gave him a little wave, which made Sarah role her deep brown eyes at him.

"Calm down now Kendall, don't talk so fast." Sarah mocked him.

Kendall rolled his eyes at her, with a smile, he wasn't really the talking type, especially not in front of strangers, unless he was angry, if he was angry you better watch the fuck out for that little ball of fire.

"Hi Jason. Is that better? Are you pleased now?" Kendall asked his cousin rolling his eyes.

Sarah let out a over dramatic sigh.

"I guess." she huffed at him.

"What do I have to do women?" Kendall demanded, faking annoyance.

"Be a Actor. Be happy. Be a princess. Love your people Kendall." Sarah said,biting back a smile as she took in the look on Kendall's face.

Kendall got in the middle of the little group, in his mind creating the over dramatic character in his mind, becoming a princess, beauty queen figure loving her people.

He blew them all kisses tenderly, waving the way you see pagit winners in parades do so.

"I love you, I love you, love me love me." Kendall requested, giving them a award winning smile, earning smiles all around and a number of giggles, Kendall flipped his hair dramatically and ran his fingers threw them.

"Look how beautiful I am, bow to your princess, worship me. Hello my darlings, how I love you." Kendall said, swaying a little, James was almost crying with laughter, bending over and gasping for breath.

But being a actor Kendall didnt fall to the floor in giggles like he wanted to, instead he keeped a perfect, straight face.

Sarah was bended all the way over, clutching her stomach, only staying up because of Jason who was carefully holding onto her so she didn't fall as he tried to control his own giggles.

"T-Thats e-enough, fuck I'm gonna die." Sarah gasped out.

Kendall blew them one last kiss, before swishing his fingers in front of his face.

"And Scene."

Kendall happily went back to his place in between James and Logan and waited patiently for them to get all there laughter out.

"God man, that was awesome!" Jason laughed.

"How the fuck do you do that without freakin cracking up?" Carlos asked him with a happy grin.

"I'm a natural born actor I guess. I don't laugh unless I want to or I let myself, just like I can make myself cry." Kendall shrugged taking a swig of his drink as Sarah watched his movements with narrowed eyes, obviously not pleased.

"You can make yourself cry?"

Kendall turned to look at Logan Mitchell with wide eyes, and a blush he really hoped the dumb room would hide from anyone's view.

"Uh...yes." Kendall said with a nod.

"Sweet. You'll have to show me sometime." Logan took a sip of his drink, smirking at the blushing younger boy as he lowered his drink. Kendall quickly downed the rest of his drink, feeling awkward doing nothing with his hands.

His eyes fell on the dancing teenagers and he couldn't help but cringe at the sigh.

"Oh god, that's disturbing." Kendall told James.

James's nose scrunched up as he too looked at the dance teens.

"Jesus Christ." he said with a disgusted groan.

"They cant even fuckin grind right. That's not even a rythem there doing it to! Fuck, that's disturbing." Kendall shuddered, James nodded in agreement.

"Gross." James said.

"They actually think they look sexy while there doing that, like that?"

"Fail." James said in a sigh song voice.

"And you guys can grind better?" Carlos asked in amusement.

"Well Duh!" James said.

"Olivia can dance better then that." Kendall told James making the older burst out laughing.

"Olivia?" Jason asked.

"My cat." Kendall clarified, earning a amused look from the black haired teen.

"Well if your moves are so much better, how about you show us.' Carlos challenged.

James and Kendall smirked at each other as a new song started playing, James held out a hand and Kendall quickly grabbed it.

"Lets go get freaky,Jamie." Kendall teased.

James was laughing at his friend as Kendall pulled him to the dance area, James keeped a straight face as Kendall situated himself in front of James's pelvic area, backing up a step so his ass was all up in James's groin, Kendall at once started swaying his hips perfect to the beat to the song, James doing the same, his hands griping Kendall's hips for a easier and better movement.

Kendall smirked as eyes fell on him and James, Kendall looked behind him to share a look with James, both deciding to put on a little fake show.

James's hold became tighter as he pushed Kendall's ass so it was pressed harder against him, Kendall sighed fake sensually, letting his head fall back on James's shoulder, James's head resting in the crock of his neck as he swayed his hips, Kendall pressed his lips together when he saw some people stop to stare at them in amusement.

James's hand ran down so it was resting on Kendall's inner thigh, making Kendall let out a little giggle, so what if they where taking it just a little bit to far for friends, it was all in good fun.

Kendall grinded his ass to the beat into James's pelvis, James laughed into his neck.

James looked up back up at the people, almost everyone had stopped and everyone else who was still going was just embarrassing themselves.

The taller's left hand ran up the side of Kendall's shirt, hand gripping the soft skin, moving his other hand back to his hip as the song began to end, the blonde shoot out a sexy smirk, obviously thrusting his ass back into James as the song ended.

James and Kendall giggled all the way back to there little group, Kendall blowing a kiss over his shoulder for his own entertainment.

"You whore." James commented.

"I try." Kendall said with a sigh.

"Okay you totally proved me wrong." Carlos told Kendall.

"I might be a virgin, but I OWN at being sexy." Kendall said with a pleased smirk, wiggling his hips.

"Kendall makes straight men go gay." James said with a bark of laughter.

"He does. You know that homophobe Mark?" Sarah asked him.

"Yeah." James said with a nod.

"This summer me and Kendall where at the pool, Kendall came out of the water all shirtless and wet and he totally tried to convince him to let him fuck him." Sarah said with widening eyes.

"No he didn't." James snorted.

"I'm pretty sure a guy walking up to me and asking if my ass was as tight as he thought it was and if you could try it out meant something." Kendall said, rolling his eyes.

"What a prick." Logan commented.

"What did you do?" Carlos asked with amusement.

"I slapped him across the face and I told him I hope he gets ass raped by a shark." Kendall said with a chuckle.

Logan,Carlos,Sarah,Jason and James all busted out laughing, Logan finally composed himself as he turned to look at Kendall.

"You want another drink?" Logan asked him, gesturing to his empty cup.

"Sure." Kendall said with a smile.

Logan grabbed his cup, a moment later coming back with a new one, filled to the brim with Vodka, Kendall smiled and took a swig of it.

"Thanks." Kendall said, as the others started up there own conversations.

"Your Welcome. So when your done with that you wanna dance, pretty face?"

**So, sorry for the sorta, kinda wait, and I hoped you guys liked this.**  
><strong>The guys will most likely have sex chapter after next cuz plans changed a little bit.<strong>  
><strong>Please review <strong>

**Lots of Love**

**Sarah  
><strong>


	5. The Night That Changed Everything

I** feel bad for neglecting my other stories and only working on NSLY,I've updating that story like every other day, sometimes every day, and I felt bad and I like taking advantage of theese writing moods before I go into a funk, so I thought I would work on this story. Also, this is the smut chapter, because I had NO IDEA what I wanted Logan to say while flirting with Kendall for a whole chap, so there's just a little flirting then a paragraph of the things Logan says, THEN Kendalls demands to be fucked,lol.**

"'Your Welcome. So when your done with that you wanna dance, pretty face?'"

Kendall cocked his head to the side at Logans words.

"You wanna dance?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded.

"With...Me?" Kendall checked with wide,surprised eyes.

Logan smirked as he nodded his head again.

"Who wouldnt wanna dance with such a cutie pie?" Logan said.

"You sure you talking about me?" Kendall asked him,doubt in his voice.

Logan laughed at him and shook his head.

"Of course I'm talking about you,silly." Logan said with a smirk, touching Kendalls nose affectionatly, the blonde blushed in answer to the gesture.

"Um...okay...oh shit...I dont think I should leave James,though." Kendall said, eyes falling on the brunette that was getting chatted up by the older Latino, James looked as if he was haing the time of hs life,but still,Kendall would feel bad for leaving.

"Well,what if Carlos dances with him? Will that make you feel better?" Logan asked him,sensually.

"I guess." Kendall sad.

"Great."

Logan walked over behind Carlos, placing both hands on his friends shoulders and lowering his head to speak into the Latino's ear, Carlos' eyes moving to Logans head. As the older's were doing this,James turnend to look at Kendall with raised eyebrows.

_"Dancing."_ Kendall mouthed to him.

James gaved him a confused look.

_"Dancing. Carlos. Ask. Yes."_ Kendall mouthed again, even thought he already knew James would have said yes.

James gave him the thumbs up to let Kendall know he understood.

_"What about you?"_ James mouthed back.

_"Dancing with Logan."_ Kendall mouthed, eye's falling on the older brunette who had finaished up talking to his friend.

James gave him a smug look before he turnend back to Carlos who was trying to get his attention, Carlos said something and then held his hand out to James, the younger boy accepting it at once and allowing the Latino to drag him off to the dance floor.

"Problem solved." Logan smirked.

Kendall blushed and put his drink down.

Logan held his hand out and Kendall took his blushing harder as Logan lead him to the dance floor, Carlos and James not to far away, Carlos was surprisingly very good and so was James, but Kendall knew he and Logan could do better,Kendall turnend his head to see Logan looking at them too.

"We can do better." Kendall told Logan.

Logan smirked once again and grabed the blonde's hips pulling the blondes ass to it was right on his pelvis area, the little blonde at once making little circles with his hips as he grounded back into Logan, a little moan escaping his lips when he felt Logans groin press right into the middle of his ass.

Logan's hands pulled Kendall even closer, smirking as he rested the side of his face on the upper part of Kendalls, holding back a chuckle when he felt and saw Kendalls blush a deep red at Logans actions.

Kendall leanend his head back a little so he was pressed tighter against Logans body, thrusting his ass back inbetween hip sways to grind himself harder against Logan, Logan growled in his ear, sending shock waves all down his back, and making him sigh, his eyes fluttering.

"You look sexy like this." Logan whispered in his ear.

"Thanks." Kendall giggled, a strange sense of confidence flowing threw him at the comment mixing with the alchol in his system.

Logan smirked, head going down to trail his lips down the side of Kendalls face, pink lips sweeping against the paleness of Kendalls creamy cheeks, running down the rosy cheeks that resembled rose petals.

A pale hand traveled down the blonde boy's hips, pale fingers running down to rub at the younger boy's inner thigh, the palm of his hand fondling the boy's thigh, rubbing little circles into the boy's skin.

Kendall moanend softly, much to Logan enjoyment, a shiver ran down his spin as Logans other hand ran up his shirt to fondle at his rib cage, rubbing tiny circles with his fingers tips, his fingers druming over his stomach and lower hip.

Kendalls eyes fluttered a little, groaning deep in his throat at the pleasurable teasing that Logan was delivering.

But then the music was ending and Logan was pulling away, spinning him around so they were facing one another.

"Want another drink?" Logan asked him,smirking.

Kendall nodded with a sweet smile and watched as Logan dissapeard into the crowd, he giggled leanend against the wall that was behind him, jumping a little when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

**Where did sex on legs go?**

Kendall rolled his eyes.

_Shut up,James. He went to get me another drink. _

**Did you hear that? That was the barries protecting your virginity BREAKING!**

_Oh shut up James. _

**You and I both know thats what he wants.**

_You dont know anything._

**He wants to get you drunk so you'll let him fuck you**

_Shut the fuck up James. No he doesnt._

**YES HE DOES!**

_So? Maybe that's what I want him to do. Shut up._

Kendall rolled his eyes and stuffed his cell phone back in his pocket just as Logan came walking back with a drink for Kendall in his hands.

"So who was-"

Kendall shut him up by snatching the drink from Logan and downing it as fast as he could, once it was empty he threw it to the side and attacked Logans lips.

* * *

><p>Logan and Kendall spended the next two hours of the party in there own little world.<p>

James and Kendall made up and Kendall apoligized for attacking Logan out of nowhere, the brunette had simply chuckled and pulled him closer while they were dancing.

Logan and Kendall danced to every song that played, and during the slow ones Logan held him extra close to him,craddling his hips softly and resting the top of his head against Kendalls.

Every couple of songs Logan would disapear to get Kendall a new drink and by the end of thoose two or three hours he was completly smashed and Logan wasnt fare behind him,and that was where Kendall and Logan found themselves now.

The pair were now sharing a open mouth kiss, teeth clashing and tongues sweeping together, moaning loudly into each others mouths, all but dry humping each other on the dance floor.

Logans hands were holding Kendalls hips in a bruising grip and the blondes fingers were losed in the brunettes, dark brown strands, tugging at them all the while, hips bucking up as he tried to get closer to Logan.

Logan let out a frustrated groan into the blonde boy's mouth, his hands running down,over his ass and down his thighs and Kendall was being pulled up and long legs were wrapping themselves tightly around Logans slim waist.

Kendall snapped his hips forward as Logan started dragging them both of to the stairs as quick as he could, some how being able to get threw the crowds of people and furniture without tripping or falling once.

Logan stopped once they got to the stairs, putting Kendall carefully to his feet as he moved his lips away from the blondes.

He cocked his head towards the stairs, licking his lips in a way that made Kendalls legs shake.

"You wanna?"

Kendall obviously knew what he meant, and he licked his lips like Logan just had as his eyes traveled up to look at the ceiling, knowing all the warm, comfy beds up there that were just _waiting, no **b**__**egging **_for Kendall to let Logan fuck him on it.

"Y-Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Logan nodded and held out his hand, Kendall taking it i his own as Logan lead him up the stairs, he knew he was to drunk to really make the right desicion and that he shouldnt have been doing this with someone he barely knew.

But his hormones were like wild fire in him and he needed release.

Logan opened the fourth door on the right side of the hall and pushed Kendall in, locking the door behind him as he snapped the light on, the room was actually very nice, the bed was big and comfy, and clean, and somehow the mediam blue color made him feel a bit more mellow.

More _calm._

Logan kicked his shoes off and gestured for Kendall to do it as well, Kendall giggled and threw his shoes to the side, moving over to Logan to pull the brunette into a hungry kiss,Logan moanend as his arms came around to hug Kendalls waist softly.

Kendall started backing up, almost tripping over his shoes as he fell onto the bed, he giggled as Logan pulled his lips away to start peppering kisses all over his face, down his jaw, leaving behind t little nips that just make Kendall go _insane._

Kendall moaned softly as Logans hands traveled down his rib cage, rubbing circles into his belly and his upper hips that made shock waves go down his spin and making him feel things he never has before travel up his sensitive thighs.

Logans soft lips go to Kendalls collar bone, giving the pale skin these deep bites that make his whole body shudder in pleasure, his body shakes as Logans hands go to his belt as the white teeth continue to dig into his skin.

And the feelings that were running threw his whole body where making his head spin, because Logan was just biting him a little and he wanted to attack the boy above him and beg him to do things to him he's never even dreamend of.

Kendall whimpered as Logans hands disapeared into his skinny jeans, the talented hands running up his tingling thighs, massaging the soft skin there in a way that makes Kenalls whole body calm, every nerve in his body relaxing as Logans soft hands rubbed him softly.

Kendall figured that Logan has had virgins before, so maybe he wouldnt hurt him as much as some other idiots would have if Kendall had decided to give it to them, they probably would have just ripe his clothes right off his body and slammend right in without a second thought.

No foreplay, no preperation.

Logans hands peeled down the tight pants slowly, the heavy fabric rubbing against his long legs in a way that makes him whimper, because it's all sex, and makes him shakes a little as Logan finally throws them to the floor of the room.

The brunette above him smiles at him softly, noticing the nervous look in the blondes big eyes.

"Its okay,baby, I wont hurt you." Logan assures him with a little slure, because he's still drunk but Kendall, also in a drunk state, somehow knows that he can trust him, and that he really wont hurt him more than it's going to have to be, and thats what Logan means, because losing your virginity hurts no matter what, and they both know that.

Kendall nods slowly as Logan leans forward, placing a sweet kiss on his lips as his hands go down to un button the buttons on Kendalls shirt, his movements are soft and slow and they make Kendall feel safe, and nice, and cared for.

Logans hands run under the material on his shoulders as he sweeps the pale blue shirt off, letting it mist down the floor like a ghost, silent and pale. Logans fingers run over Kendalls stomach, making the blonde sigh into the brunettes open mouth, pulling the older boy closer by his hair.

The brunette moved so he was straddling Kendalls slender hips, grinding his hips forward so his jean covered hard one pressed up against Kendalls, the two moaning as one at the contact, Kendall whins and then he's bucking his hips like there's no tommorow, desperate for a harder and more intense touch from the boy above him.

Logan smirked against the blonde boy's lips, a hand coming down from Kendalls stomach to rub at the boy's erection, Kendall let out a broken cry as Logan moved his lips once again to nip at the pale skin, making the younger shiver and shake a bit from the touches Logan was giving him.

Logans other hand pulled up the blondes shirt, over his head and pale little shoulders, sending it flying to some other part of the room.

Kendalls hands flew up to Logan shirt, at once clawing at the annoying buttons, he huffed in annoyance and then before he really thought about it, he was ripping Logans shirt open,the buttons flying every where, he heard Logan chuckle against his neck as Kendall peeled his shirt off, throwing it over his head.

He pushed Logan back so he was sitting up, breath hitching as he ran his fingers over Logan muscular chest and stomach, sighing as his hands ran over his shoulders, Logan had one magnificent body, and by the smug look on his face you could tell he knew that.

"More." Kendall pleated.

"More what?" Logan teased.

"More You."

"As you wish,my dear."

Logan smirked again as he sat up more, hands reaching for his belt but Kendall slapped them away, pulling at the brunettes belt roughly and throwing the leather before attacking his jeans, almost making Logan fall right off the bed when he pushed him over so he was laying on his back.

Once the pants were gone he giggled as he crawled inbetween Logans legs, laying on top of him as he placed his lips against Logans, demanding for access right away as Logan flipped them so he was on top once again.

Logans hands ran under Kendalls boxers, grabbing the boy's hard erection that already had pre cum falling from the tip, Logan pulled away from Kendalls lips, the blonde pouting inbetween the little moans that were falling from his lips.

Logan pulled the blondes boxers down his legs, grabbing the boys member once again, his thumb spreading his pre cum all over his tip, Kendall moanend loudly, arching into the brunette's touch.

"So wet for me." Logan groanend. "You like this baby? Huh?"

Kendall let out a high pitched moan, nodding his head frantically as be bucked up into Logans hand, eyes begging for more, as his lips parted to let out his crys and whimpers of intense pleasure that controlled his whole body at that moment.

"Your so beautiful, you know that?" Logan told him as his head started to dip down, Kendall moanend in response, crying out when Logan started bitting and sucking at the crease between hip and groin, making his head spin as Logans mouth suddenly joinend his hand. He didnt suck or anything but he left little licks and kisses all down the blondes member,his tongue running along the under side of Kendalls balls, making him shudder and moan, the brunettes tongue traveling down further to prob at Kendalls puckered whole.

His dipped his tongue in and out of the blondes whole, licking around the puckered skin, making Kendall scream loudly, pale hands came up to hold the younger boy's hips down as he forced his tongue in deeper, swirling his tongue around as Kendall turnend into a withering mess above him, screaming Logans name like worship or something.

"Logan! Logan Logan Logan! _Logan!"_

Strong hands came down to squeeze Kendall as roughly making him cry out as his tongue entered the boy deeper, eating the boy out roughly and thoroughly, Kendall screamend as his hips bucked up, pleads for more, and screams for Logan continueing to spill from Kendalls lips.

Logan removed his mouth and sat up, reseaving a broken sob from Kendall.

"No, I want more." Kendall hiccuped.

"You'll get more baby." Logan assured him.

He sucked three fingers into his own mouth, just enjoying the way Kenall squirmed around as little pleads and whimpers continued to spill from his pouty lips, eyes wide and tear filled as he bucked his hips, telling Logan he needed something, _anything,_ to contuinue the pleasure he had just been feeling.

Logan slipped his fingers out of his mouth, his fingrs at once going down to tease Kendall whole,making him whin deep in his throat as a single finger slipped into the boys tight ass, Kendall winced and Logans free hand come up to run circles into Kendalls pale stomach in a hope to comfort him.

Logan started scissoring him open slowly, peppering kisses along the inside of Kendalls thighs as he coaxed a second finger inside, Kendall moanened at the feeling, the pain starting to dull, and shots of pleasure running up his spin as Logans fingers surged in and out of him, getting his third finger in without Kendall really noticing that there was a differenence at all, Kendall squealed in delight and pleasure when Logans finger hit his prostate,making him cry out.

Logans fingers swirled around inside of the boy, the boys warm walls contractig around his finger making him moan out himself, his dick twithing so hard against the matress belowe it shocked him as he groanend lightly.

"You ready for me,babe?" Logan asked as he removed his fingers from inside of the blonde.

Kendall nodded nervouly and situated himself better on the pillows on his head, spreading his legs a little widder so Logan could get better access in getting inside of him, giving him more room to move his body around if needed, when suddenly he got a idea.

Logan was just about to remove his boxers and spit into his palm to rube his dry dick when suddenly his boxers were being pulled off and hot,wet, heat surrounded his member, he looked down to see Kendall leaning forward, bobbing his head up and down on his dick, swirling his tongue around all nine of his inches, it felt so amazing to be balls deep in the boys mouth, Logans fingers twisted into the golden locks, head falling back as he moanend loudl,hips thrusting up into Kendalls mouth.

Kendall pulled off of Logans cock with a little wet,pop that sended chills all down Logans spin, Kendall leanend back so he was comfortable and secure on the bed and his head was tilted up and secure, spreading his legs wide for Logan once again.

Logan smirked and shifted forward so his dick was pressing up against Kendalls entrance, hands on either side of Kendalls head, looking deeply into the bright,bervous eyes of the innocent and pure boy beneth him, Logans face softenend as he slowly moved his hips forward, he didnt know the boy pretty much at all, but he was still didnt want him to feel that much pain, didnt want to hurt him.

Kendall screamend out in both pain and pleasure when Logan entered him, shots of pain ran up his spin but at the same time waves of pleasure went down his trembling thighsnhis teeth clenched as he shifted his body around as Logan sunk the rest of the way in, his swaying back and forth to make sure he wasnt still for to long inside of the blonde, Kendall grunted as he tried to get used to the intrusion, hips wiggling in attempt to find a more comfortable angle for his hips.

Logan rocked his hips forward slightly, making Kendall gasp loudly as the tip of Logan brushed against his prostate, making the pain dull and the pleasure to increase at all levels, he moanend softly as his nail scrapped into Logans shoulders blades, giving the brunette a little nod and at once the older boy was moving.

Kendall had heard a number of rumors of what Logan Mitchell was like in bed,_millions _of them, but Kendall know knew the truth...and that was that none of thoose rumors, not even the crazy,ridiclous ones he had snorted at gave Logan any justice.

Because Logan was _fucking amazing._

It was like, he could read Kendalls mind, because he gave Kendall everything he wanted without having to be asked, without a single guess before hand, and maybe it was the hot,open mouth kisses Logan was delivering to him, or the talented hands that ran down his sides and brushed at his dick, or the huge member that was currenly in his ass, but Kenall knew he had never, and would ever experience something so made blowing and amazing ever again.

Logan swung Kendalls legs over his hips, his dick now able to reach places he hadnt been able to touch before, and Kendall was absoultly a mess under him, panting and crying out as the brunette slammend in and out of him, the brunette was fucking _destroying _his prostate and he loved every second of it.

Logans hands clamped around his hips dragging him closer so he was all but lost under Logans body, which was dripping with sweat but looked so damn amazing it made Kendall moan like he had no other sense.

"Fuck! Oh my god!" Kendall screeched.

Logan seemend to be enjoying himself as well, and that was a huge understatment, his mouth slightly parted as he panted and gasped loudly,hands touching every inch of skin that Kendall had and placing kisses in random squares of flesh, making Kendall groan in delight, and tug at Logans hair harder.

"Fuck so tight." Logan moanend, eye locking onto Kendall own blown wide ones.

"Feels so fucking good." Kendall told him in a whimper.

"You love me in you,_ baby_?" Logan taunted.

"Fuck! Yes, daddy,yes!" Kendall screamend in delight, not really thinking about what he was saying, just saying it.

Logan moanend out Kendalls name, attaching his lips to the blondes as he thrusted into the blonde deeper, moving his hips faster in a way that just made Kendalls whole body shake, and his shoulders to tremble.

"So close." Kendall whispered, the brunette nodding in agreement.

Logan grabbed his bucking hips, holding them down as out of Kendalls mouth flew every word he had ever spoken in his life, and every swear he had ever heard.

"FUCK! Oh sweet god! Jesus fucking Christ! FUCK, FUCK ME HARDER! Faster! Fucking _own _me Logan!"

And Logan did.

Logan made Kendall make noises one would be scared over, he had the younger boy begging like a bitch for release under him in a matter of seconds,fat tears were running down the blondes face as pleasured sobs erupted from his throat, screams and crys of Logans name echoed off the walls, and Logan wouldnt be all that surprised if the whole damn house was hearing them at that moment, but at that moment Logan didnt care, becasue the rythem like clenching that was happening around his dick at the moment was way more important, the feel and touch of Kendall all that mattered.

_**"LOGAN!" **_

Ribbons of cum were splattering all over both there stomachs and onto Logans chest, the blonde screeched the whole time of his cuming, his back arching clean off the bed, his body oonly slamming back down when his orgasm finished, and Logan wasnt so far after the blonde, he moanend the blondes name loudly as he filled him up, collapsing on top of him.

Logan rolled off of Kendall a moment later, panting as he stared up at the ceiling until his breathing went back to normal.

He looked over at Kendall,just to see the blonde fast asleep on the pillows, completly fucked out.

Logan smiled and shut the light off, pulling the blanket over them both, and settling into the mattress himself.

Best Fuck he ever had.

**That was so weird for me to write. There was just no love in it at all. Makes me sad. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this, even thought I think the smut sucked, and forgive me for taking so long to update,please? * big brown puppy dog eyes***

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought. *puppy dog eyes again***

**Lots of Love**

**Sarah**


	6. I Fucking Hate You

**Oh my jesus...I was dying laughing the whole time I was writing the first part of this. I had to take like,five minute laughing breaks, and I know it's short,but I want it to be that way. The next chapter is gonna be alot longer, and it's gonna be two months later.**

Kendall yawnend and stretched out his leg muscles, wincing when he felt a sharp pain go right up his spin and all along his back, his hips felt bruised and felt like they had been scratched at, his thighs were sore like the muscles in them had been strainend, and,worse of all, his ass stung like hell.

Kendall whimpered and cuddled deeper into the hard,yet very comfortable thing that he was laying on, leaving his eyes closed as he shifted his body so he was snuggled deeper into the hips he was half laying on?

Wait hips?

Kendalls eyes snapped open and he sat up at once, eyes going huge as he took in the older, naked, brunette boy that was layingin the bed...naked...in the bed...next to him...naked...naked.

What...the...fuck...?

"AHHHHHHH!"

The brunette yelped and almost fell right out of the bed he jumped up so fast, startled by the younger boys screech of horror, and disbelief.

"What the hell?"

Logan turnend to see the boy after, he (Logan) had said that, noticing the wide eyed, horrified looking boy who was scrambling away from him as fast as he could, looking like he was going to have a panic attack at any given moment.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked, looking worried.

"NO! No,I am NOT FUCKING OKAY!" Kendall like he was about to faint and fall right to the floor.

"Calm down."

"_Calm down?_ DONT FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN _LOGAN MITCHELL!_" Kendall yelled at him.

"You know my last name?" Logan asked him.

"WHO DOESNT KNOW THE SCHOOL PLAYER!"

"I'm not a player." Logan said, actually sounding a bit hurt at what Kendall has called him.

"The school MAN WHORE when he's single then?"

"Ouch." Logan said, and he meant it. He had never thought of himself as a man-whore. He just liked having some fun with people who wanted nothing but that. Just a little fun. A little touch. A little tease. But he hadnt had sex with as many people as people said he did. He had never known that people thought that of him.

"I'm just saying what is." Kendall whimpered, looking like he was going to cry.

"Man,are you okay?" Logan asked him.

"I dont know."

"What do you mean you dont know?"

"It means _I DONT KNOW, YOU MOTHER FUCKING RETARD ASSHOLE!" _Kendall yelled at him.

"You dont have to be such a good damn bitch about it,you nasty little whore!" Logan snapped back, glaring at the not so long ago innocent boy.

Kendalls face dropped at that sentence, and then his eyes were watering so they were filled with tears, his cheeks were turning a rosy pink from distress, his chin was trembling,and his lips were quivering.

"Oh my god,listen,I didnt mean it like that!" Logan tried to tell him, a pale hand reached out to touch the blondes shoulders.

Kendall slapped his hand away.

"FUCK YOU! DONT TOUCH ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Kendall screamend at him.

"Fine then,you cheap skank! How bout you get outta here and you to your night job,so you can _spread your legs for someone else,whore!"_

There was a small pause and the next thing Logan knew he was getting smacked right across the face, and it fucking hurt, he had never been hit so hard in his whole entire life, and he played hockey and play fighted with his friends every day.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

And before Logan could really even look up the blondes clothes were gone, the blonde was dressed in them and the door was being slammend shut.

**_So,as I said, it was short,but tell me what you thought, and if you liked it. Dont hate because it was short,because I will fucking laugh in your face. Please review and tell me what,lovies :D_**

**_Lot's of Love_**

**_Sarah_**


	7. Faint Baby,Faint

**So,I guess you all know by now this is gonna be a M-preg, and please dont bitch at me, wanting me to change it because it's the point of the story in the first place,and I'm sorry if there are people who are disappointed but I mentioned it in my first authors note...there,there for a reason. No offense. But if you did read my first authors note, I'm sticking to my promise about this M-preg not being like others.**

A lot had happened in Kendall's life over the last to months since he had had sex with Logan.

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

The day after Kendall had sex with Logan, and had ran out of the house in tears, he didn't leave his room for a good four days, he stayed in his bed with his cats, they were sisters and Kendall had gotten them a little while after his ,sister,and father had past away, his mother had gotten him them in a attempt at some comfort, they weren't kittens so they we rent needy and they weren't all wild, they had both been around two year old by then, one of them was black and the other was dark gray, though they both shared the light green eyes and had that same left ear that went down at random moments as they cocked there head to the side. The black ones name was Noel, and the gray ones name was Olivia.

Though there were a both a bit different when it came to personality, Noel was the calmer one and the most affectionate, and Olivia was just a bit more curious and was more up to running off to investigate when she heard a strange noise in the house, but yet, she was also the type that just liked lounging all around in someone lap, and cuddling with them in the middle of the night.

Finally James had convinced him to leave his bed and he bough him to school,which Kendall was at once surrounded of rumors about him sleeping with Logan,which were all true of course...at least for the most part...the ones about him being really a girl and Carlos joining them of course,were a lie.

And Kendall had found out something else the day he had first gone back to school.

The same thing that had happened between Kendall and Logan,had happened between James and Carlos,except there's had a complete different ending, for one, James and Carlos weren't drunk, and they were now dating one another.

James had been worried that Kendall would be mad at him for hooking up with Carlos when Kendall was in such a state of distress,but Kendall,of course, being the kind soul that he was, told James that he was absolutely happy for them, and held no bitter feelings.

Which was true.

Kendall ignored Logan at all cost, not that he saw Logan that much, at least in the beginning, but when your best friends were dating one another, that forced Kendall to be with Logan much more than he would have liked.

More than once James had dragged Kendall over to sit at Carlos and Logan's table with a bunch of other hockey players and popular girls that actually were pretty nice, and Kendall had actually made a few friends with some of there friends.

But that didn't mean that he liked going over there.

And then there was those times were Kendall would go and visit Sarah in the 'rich' part of town where she lived with her extremely wealthy parents, and Logan would be over there, and he would have to grit his teeth and deal with it until Logan left or he did,himself.

Sarah told Kendall that Logan lived across the street from there, but when Kendall looked across the street from Sarah's house, all there was, was a large hill that lead to Logan's house apparently, but it was to hard to see, and Kendall told himself, he wasn't interested anyways.

Kendall has also found out something about his cousin, that Sarah and Jason had actually had sex that night at Carlos' house which lead to a whole round of bitter comments from Kendall at the hockey lunch table, and a course of rolled eyes.

The only really happy thing that had happened to him since being fucked by Logan was two things, one, he had played Jack Dawson in his play and got a standing ovation, and the other was that his mother had finally came back from her two month business trip.

His mother,Jennifer Knight, was probably the most successful business women in Minnesota, she was known all over the Mid-West for the unbelievable deals, and making her company the most money six years in a row.

Kendall was proud of her, but he missed her a lot.

Kendall knew the real reason why she worked so much, it was because she had to keep her mind off of things, it wasn't that she didn't love her son, because truly, Kendall was the thing and person she loved more than anything in the entire world, but six years ago, when she,Kendall,her husband, and her three month old daughter, had gotten into a car accident and Katie,and her husband has died, she was no longer ever home.

They had lived in a huge mansion in the 'rich' side of town, but after Katie, and Eric had died, she sold the place and her, and Kendall had moved into a beautiful small house a few streets over from James, and she got lost in her work, after they had berried the other half of her family.

For the first year little eight year old Kendall and was handed over from nanny to nanny until Jennifer realized what she was doing was wrong, she needed to be there for her son, and raise him, and that's what she did.

She worked from home when Kendall was home, and when Kendall was at school she went into work, and was always there when Kendall needed her, and gave him everything that he wanted, which wasn't a lot, all he wanted was his mommy and the occasional double chocolate chip cookie.

But when Kendall was thirteen he told his mom that she should go to work more, knowing it made her happy. At first she had resisted, but then he had finally convinced her that he wanted her to and she did.

And it had been hard for him a little ever since. His mother would be gone for weeks or months at a time, and Kendall was all alone in the house, with cats that he had had since his father and sister had died.

So yeah, it did get a bit lonely when he was all by himself with just the animals, and right now his life sucked ass.

And that wasn't even the worse part of it.

He had been threw course's of craziness in himself. He had been extremely sick lately, and it was either all the time, or at really strange moments. He was puking all the time, getting sick in the middle of his morning classes and having to either puke in the trash can or run to the bathroom if he could, he couldn't eat in the morning without throwing up and certain smells of things made him sick to his stomach.

And then there was the mood swings. He had no idea were they came from. One minute he was all happy and giggly, and the next he was screeching in someone face, or felt extremely depressed for no type of reason at all.

And of course, he already had anger problems, but that was just crazy, there was absolutely no warning, not to anyone and not to himself, though he only really got to think about that later, after wards, and actually, he had made a few people cry.

He had made one of Logan's friends almost cry...and okay,it had been a girl, but she was older and was known for not being the type to show emotion to people,like...ever.

And he had NO IDEA, why he was acting that way in the first place, and plus...he had put on a few pounds. Not so much that it was really noticeable...because it wasn't,not at all, and Kendall was the type of person that didn't care about size, but he had been a little surprised when he had stepped on the scale randomly, soaking wet, and naked, just to see he had gained five pounds.

He had dried himself off and then did it again, thinking the water could have added something on, but no, it was the same, which left him really confused, he barely ate anything any more, but when he did, he ate A LOT, but that barely ever happened.

Kendall sighed, running his finger tips threw Olivia's dark gray hair, she was resting on top of his thin chest, and Noel was curled into his side, he was all dressed and ready for school, but he didn't want to go. He wanted to curl up with his cats and sleep as much as possible.

But he couldn't, he had perfect attendance almost, but if he wanted to skip a day of school he had to ask his mom first, and his mom had already left for work.

Kendall sighed and forced himself out of bed.

* * *

><p>Kendall had been in a bitchy mood all day.<p>

He had snapped at everyone multiple times, cussed out the teachers aid in his English class and gotten a detention, and had punched Dak Zevon right in the face for asking him if he had gained any weight,jokingly.

Kendall was sitting alone at a empty lunch table, he refused to sit with James and the hockey heads that day, he was in a shitty mood, and he felt like crap, his stomach was cramping, and his head was spinning, he felt like he was just about to hurl all over the place, and he only felt better after sipping down a ice cold juice box of _HI-C Orange LavaBurst, _juice.

James had tried to convince Kendall to come sit over at the hockey head table, and then had told Kendall he would sit with him, and the boy had almost chewed his head off, sending a terrified James to scurry away to hide in Carlos' side.

Kendall laid his head on the cold table top, feeling sick to his stomach all over again, waves of nausea filled his being, but he ignored it as hard as he could, clamping his eyes shut, and wiping the thin layer off of his forehead, even though it continued to fall from his pours, trails of sweat traveled down his slender neck, Kendall whined and sat up, pulling his sweat shirt off and over his head, he saw the light gray material had sweat all over it, and looked down in distaste to see his shirt in the same state.

Kendall gagged as the smell of chocolate milk and BBQ chicken wings hit his nose, as the bell rang, everyone left quickly, except for Kendall who had fled to the garbage can and was now emptying everything out in his stomach, the smell that was coming from the large gray garbage can didn't help, and made him throw up more, making his head spin, and his eyes to water.

Kendall was vaguely aware that the hockey heads,James,Sarah, Camille, Lucy, and some of the hockey heads friends were standing behind him, and that James was rubbing his back.

"It's okay,buddy, get it all out." James encouraged, tapping his lower back as the blonde gagged and hurled again, making some of the more sensitive people cringe a little.

They heard the distant mutter of other people saying they needed to get to class, and then only Jason,Sarah,Carlos,and Logan were left with Kendall.

A gasping Kendall lifted his head up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I don't feel good,James!" Kendall wailed, eyes half closed, he was swaying a little bit, stumbling forward so Logan ended up being closest to him.

They all watched as Kendall continued to shake and sway around, and the next thing any of them knew, Kendall fainted, and Logan caught him just before he hit the floor.

**HAHAHA, Yes I did just end it there! I'm so evil...and I'm so proud of myself for it :D. Anyways, next chapter they find out that Kendall is Pregnant, I'm sorry this took a bit long, but I wanted to finish NSLY before really concentrating on anything else**. **I'll update as soon as I can, and I hope you all liked this.**

**Lot's Of Love**

**Sarah**


	8. There Both Fine

***sigh* So guess what? I've found another story that's my own that I'm obsessing with**, **and it's this one, I know I gotta work on my other stories...and I promise I am, but I'm just SO IN LOVE with this story right now****, and I cant really keep away from it, because I know where I'm going with this for a good while, plus I found it unfair to say Kendall fainted, and then making you guy's wait forever, so I started this chapter right after I published the last one. Oh,and just to you all know,I made James, Carlos' height,and made Carlos taller then he is.**

* * *

><p>Logan held Kendall securely in his arms, making sure he cradled the back of his head so it was turned up, letting the blond's limp body fall across his lap, hands fluttering over his neck, frequently checking to make sure that Kendall's pulse was there, strong and steady.<p>

It was there, and obvious, but it was slightly slower then it should have been, telling Logan two things, the blond was very tired, and he was dehydrated.

"What do you think is wrong with him Loges?"

Logan looked up to look into his best friends, worried filled brown eyes, Sarah, Jason, and James had fled at once to get help just a moment before hand, and it was now just, Logan, and Carlos to be left with Kendall.

"He's sick." Logan told him.

"How?"

"He's over tired, not getting as much sleep as his body needs, and he's dehydrated, he isn't drinking or eating enough, his body is lacking rest and nutrition."

They were then interrupted by the sound of a ambulance coming down the street, and Jason,James and Sarah walked back in, looking at Kendall's still limp body, there principle and the school nurse right behind him.

James knelled down next to Kendall and Logan, and with a shaky hand, swiped Kendall's glossy, golden bangs to the side, so you could better see the lavender colored eyelashes, another sign that Kendall wasn't getting enough sleep, along with the rosy bags under his eyes that were now covered by large, long, golden eyelashes.

The paramedics came in, and one of the men took Kendall gently out of a frowning Logan's arms, he laid his thin body down on a stretcher, and a female secured him in it, after putting a blanket to cover up his suddenly shivering form.

"You kids are gonna have to come to the hospital." Principle Rocque, who actually proffered being called Gustavo said.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"As witnesses, they might have to ask you all questions."

* * *

><p>Gustavo gave them the clear, and Logan drove, Carlos,James, and Jason to the hospital, the paramedics let Sarah go in the ambulance with Kendall, after she told them that Kendall was her cousin.<p>

The boy's meet up with Sarah in the waiting room, she looked calm, so maybe everything was okay, and nothing more then what Logan had guessed was wrong with him.

"What's up,babe?" Jason asked when he saw Sarah.

"Oh, I don't know. There just setting him all up in a room,right now."

If on Que, the double doors opened up, and a nurse walked out, she had red hair that was tied up in a bun at the top of her head, with some loose strands that fell into her blue eyes, her name tag said that her name was Amelia, she looked no more then a few years older then Logan.

"Kendall Knight?"

All of them looked up response and she nodded.

"He's in room 102."

James grabbed Carlos' hand, and Sarah grabbed Jason, both hockey players almost falling all over the place, as there boyfriend/girlfriend ran as fast as they could, almost knocking a few people over, Logan was right next to them, not wanting to be left behind.

When they finally walked into Kendall's room, he was still unconscious, his little head was propped up on two pillows, and the top of his body was covered by a pale blue scrub shirt instead of a hospital dress, and dark blue and white blankets and sheets were tucked in around his thin body.

A IV was hooked into his thin arm, and he had a heated wash cloth on his head.

James bit his lip as he walked over to his friend,he took the wash cloth off of his head,and ran it under some hot water,re-heating it before,squeezing the axes water out,then placing it back on the blondes delicate forehead.

Kendall whimpered at the feeling,squirming around before settling back down and letting out a little sigh.

"What do you think there gonna say?" James asked Logan, the brunet knew that Logan wanted to be a doctor,so he figured he would know.

"He's dehydrated and over tired." Logan said simply,taking a seat in a chair right beside Kendall's head.

"What is he gonna have to do to get better?" James demanded.

"He needs to eat more,drink a lot of water, and just sleep,that's all he needs,just some good,ole common every day things that he's missing and he really needs." Logan said,looking at the pale blond.

James sighed and looked back at his passed out friend,sweeping some hair out off of his lavender colored eye lids,while muttering,

"You better get better soon,or I will kick your ass."

Carlos came around and hugged his boyfriend around the waist, kissing the brunets forehead in attempt to comfort him.

"He's gonna be find,babe." Carlos assured the younger boy.

James sighed and rested his head on the Latino's shoulder.

"You guys are so cute together." Sarah told them, as she rested her head on Jason's chest, the black haired boy kissing her forehead in reply.

"You know I'm jealous of you guys." Logan muttered,catching there attention.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked,confused.

"I wish I had someone to be all cutesie, and lovie-dovie with. Someone to love,and someone to love me in return." Logan sighed dreamily.

"You could have had that with Kendall,you know." James said, glaring at Logan a bit.

Logan snorted. "Kendall doesn't even like me." Logan said with a roll of his eyes.

"You would be surprised."

Logan was just about to open his mouth to ask James was exactly that was supposed to mean,but before he could, several adults walked into the room,and a auburn haired women that was wearing a light pink blouse and gray pencil skirt, ran over to Kendall with a petrified look, blue eyes wide as she looked at the boy.

"Hey Mama Knight." James smiled.

The women hugged James tightly.

"Hello James,dear." She practically cooed.

"Coming from the office?" James asked, looking at the women's clothes.

"No," Jen shook her head and James looked surprised, as did Sarah,"Me, Brooke, David,Anna,Daniel,Ella,and Andrew were all out eating lunch together." Jennifer said, Brooke and David were James' parents, Anna and Daniel were Sarah's parents,and Ella and Andrew were Logan's.

"I didn't know know you knew Logan's parents." Sarah said.

"Why wouldn't I, silly? Me,Ella,Brooke,and Anna _do _work together." Jen and Ella laughed together.

Logan had this 'oh shit I'm screwed' look on his face as he meet eyes with Jason and then with Carlos, Carlos laughed at him,while Jason held back his snickers.

"I got the call that my baby was here,and they wanted to come with me." Jen explained.

"Well of course,we wanted to see if are sweet little nephew was okay!" Anna cried,moving over to look at Kendall's pale,petite face.

"My poor little baby." Jen said,kissing her sons forehead, Kendall whimpered in his sleep,as if he knew it was his mother that was touching him,that he knew his mother was there.

"Is he waking up?' Jason wondered.

"I think so." Logan said,eyes widening a little as they all watched, Kendall's eyes slowly flutter open,big green eyes appeared, and at once meet his mothers blue ones.

"Mommy," he whimpered, making all the parents in the room to practically swoon at how adorable it was, and Sarah did as well, and even Logan,Carlos,James,and Jason thought it was cute,and would admit that they would be saying the same,if in Kendall's place.

"Are you alright,baby?' Jen asked.

"No,mama. I feel sick." Kendall croaked.

"Aww,sweetie,it's okay,baby? Okay? Mama's gonna make sure everything's okay." Jen promised her baby softly,making all the mothers get all teary eyed.

"I'm tired." Kendall whispered.

"Okay,baby. How about you go back to sleep?" Jen offered.

"Okay,mommy."

And Kendall went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>A few hours later everybody was still there, Kendall was up and walking around in the scrubs that he was given,though he still looked weak and he was shaking a little as Logan assisted him in stretching his legs out a bit, Logan had draped a blanket over the blondes thin shoulders, as he held the boys arm gently.<p>

That was when the doctor walked back in,with the results from the urine and blood tests.

"Wonderful News! There both in perfect condition!"

"Both?" Kendall asked.

"You mean you didn't know?"

"Didn't know what?"

"Kendall,your pregnant."

**Oh yeah! I ended it there,hahahaha,I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Please review,**

**Lot's of Love,**

**Sarah**


	9. It's Still All Your Fault

**I'm sorry that this is a bit late, but I was going threw a dry spell with my writing,lol. So,this is pretty much just Kendall's and Logan's fight after they find out,lol...poor Logie...he gets the shit beat outta him.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm what!" Kendall screeched.<p>

"Your pregnant." The doctor repeated.

"That's impossible, tell me that's not possible!" Kendall yelled,grabbing the doctor by the front of his white coat, he was all up in the doctors face,screeching his lungs out practically.

The doctor slowly removed Kendall's hands from the collar of his short,and sat him down in a chair.

"Let me ask you two questions Kendall."

"WHAT!"

"Are you sexually active?" The doctor asked him,not seeming to notice that half the people he had grown up with were in that room at that time.

"Am I what?"

"Have you ever had sex before?' The doctor repeated slowly.

Kendall was to riled up at that moment to blush or really to be embarrassed at all at what the doctor had just asked him,right in front of his mother,his aunt and uncles,and his best friends parents.

"Yes." Kendall said.

"And when did this happen mister?" Jennifer asked him.

"At Carlos' party,Logan came up with the idea to have a party,then Logan invited Sarah and Jason,so Carlos went with it,so then Carlos invited James,and James invited me." Kendall shrugged,as James' parents glared at him,and Sarah's parents glared at her and Jason,and Logan was lucky he wasnt on the floor dead by the look he was getting from his parents.

"And would that be about two months ago? Give or few a couple of days?" the doctor asked him.

Kendall's eyes widened. He was visibly shaking as the doctor went on.

"We can tell it's a baby, when you were asleep we gave you a ultrasound just to make sure it wasn't anything severe,and you could have imagined are surprise when we discovered a heart beat,it's just a little embryo right now,maybe a bit more formed then that,but it's gonna get a lot bigger,and what you have to decided soon,not right now,because I can imagine what kind of shook this has put on you,but soon you have to decided what you want to do with it,but the question is,do you know who the father is?"

Kendall didn't answer,instead he glared at Logan for a moment,before he was all but flying across the room and tackling the older to the floor,he punched the startled brunet right in the face.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER! I HATE YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU SELFISH HORNY PLAYING WHORE!" Kendall screeched,punching the brunet once again.

"Logan Mitchell." Ella gasped.

James grabbed the blonde around his waist,dragging the clawing blonde off of the still confused and shocked brunet,Jennifer actually took pity on him.

Carlos helped the wild eyed brunet to his feet,he was sickeningly pale,and looked like he was about to puke all over the place.

Kendall screeched from his bonds of James arm,

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"My fault?" Logan said,at once he was back to his old self,it was like a switch.

"Yes your fault,you horny fucking player!"

"I'm not a player!"Logan scoffed.

"And I'm the princess of sugar land!" Kendall said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up! Like you didn't want it!" Logan said,rolling his eyes at the blond before glaring at him hotly.

"You took advantage of me!" Kendall yelled.

"_I _took advantage of you!" Logan demanded.

"YES!"

"Your the one who wanted to do it! I asked you if you wanted it! YOU SAID YES! I fucking _double checked, _AND YOU SAID YES! I asked you more then once if you wanted to stop! You said NO! You fucking begged for more! I didn't take advantage of anything!"

"I wouldn't have said yes if you didn't keep shoving drinks down my throat!" Kendall screeched.

"Your the one you took them! You could have said no!" Logan pointed out.

"You knew I like tequila! You used that against me!" Kendall cried.

"Well,I'm sorry your a little alcoholic pipsqueak!"

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Kendall slapped the brunet across the face once again.

"DUDE!" Logan cried,hand coming up to cup his abused cheek as Kendall glared and seethed and stalked closer to him,ready to continue slapping the shit out of him.

"This is all your fault!" Kendall repeated.

"I didn't know you could get pregnant!"

"Neither did I! What the fuck happened to wearing a condom!"

"You were a virgin! Why the fuck would I need a condom for!"

"How the hell do you know you don't have anything! Or are you just so selfish that you don't give a shit about what happens to other people!" Kendall screeched.

"No,my father is actually a fucking doctor,SO I fucking get tested every month!SO I knew I was NO I wouldn't have had sex with someone if I wasn't."

Kendall was then quiet,and Logan thought he had won,but then,Kendall Knight being Kendall Knight,he raised his foot and kicked Logan right in between his legs,the older screeching in pain and falling to the floor,cupping his family jewels,as he groaned in pain.

"IT'S STILL YOUR FAULT!"

Kendall huffed and glared at the boy who was still moaning in pain,Jason,Carlos,and James all looked at him with pity,shaking there head in sympathy.

The doctor looked afraid of Kendall,he packed away from him until he was standing at the door,and said,

"Well I'll give you a few weeks to decided Kendall,let me know what you want to do."

And then he fled before Kendall could hurt him.

The blond turned to look at his mother,she held out her arms and he ran into them,crying into her neck,and clinging to her shirt,she shushed him sweetly,and held him gently in her arms,rubbing his back and promising that everything was going to be okay,and she would support him in any decision he choose.

"Mommy..."

"It's okay,baby"

Jennifer shared a look with Ella and Andrew,Logans parents nodded.

"We'll be over later."

* * *

><p><strong>So,next chapter Ella and Andrew and Logan go over to Kendalls house to talk about what they want to do with the baby,or rather what Kendall wants to do,and I'm sure you all know what Kendalls going to decided...or maybe you'll be surprised. *shrug* So,please review,and tell me what you thought,I'll try updating faster.<strong>

**Lot's of Love,**

**Sarah  
><strong>


	10. My Sweetheart

**Drum roll please! Seriously,no drum roll? Where's twin,I need her to give me a drum roll! *twin appears out of no where and does the drum roll* Thanks twin! *disappears in a puff of purple smoke*** **HEY! I wanna learn howda do that!*claps* by the way my 'twin' is BreakFree, give her some love right now! lol. So this is the chapter you all have waited to see,And I know it's going to be a surprise because I told NO ONE about what I was going to do,not even Sophie who was the first to hear about this story,and NOT EVEN twin,who I tell EVERYTHING to when it comes to my stories,pretty much..sooo,TIME TO READ!**

* * *

><p>Kendall sighed as he ran a hand over his still flat stomach,if he looked,really really closely he could see a tiny bump right around his abdomen,budding softly against the pale skin of his stomach.<p>

Kendall was pulled out of his thoughts by a gentle knock on his door,after a moment of him not saying anything,his mom opened the door.

"Baby?" his mother asked.

"In my stomach." The blond replied.

"I meant you sweetie." His mother said.

"I know." Kendall said.

"I think you should eat something,sweetheart." His mother told him.

"Not hungry." Kendall said, hand continuing to touch and stroke the little bump softly,

"Come on sweetie,you can eat whatever you want. Just eat something. Anything." His mother begged him.

Kendall sighed and sat up, pulling his shirt back in place to cover his stomach once again.

He followed his mother down the stairs, dragging his feet down the hard wood stairs,he had changed into more comfortable clothes when he had came home, he was wearing two big black sweatpants that covered his feet,and a dark gray sweatshirt that covered his hands, the thin 5'9 blond sighed as he walked into the kitchen,smiling softly as his eyes fell on the table.

His mother had ran out and got all his favorite fast food from every place imaginable, pizza,Chinese chicken rice soup with chicken fingers,among his favorite junk food,and other things,it was obvious his mother desperately wanted him to eat,so she bought all the shit she usually scolded him for eating.

Kendall just flipped the pizza box open and took a piece out, taking out a juice box before seating himself down on the table, his mother placed a few more pieces on a plate in case Kendall wanted some more,plus for herself,before putting that and the rest of the food away.

The blonde cut the pizza up into tiny little pieces, slowly eating the hot pizza,the blonde was staring off into space,his mind clearly somewhere else, _the baby_, his mother knew,but she didn't say anything. She knew he had a lot to think about, but she wouldn't interrupt,it was his decision,and she would support him no matter what he choice.

Kendall finished his pizza without realizing it,only becoming aware when his fingers grazed the plate and there was nothing to grab.

The blonde frowned,looking down at his plate before taking another and stuffing half of it into his mouth all at once,moaning at the taste of all the melted cheese and the hot,rich sauce, and the soft crust, Kendall eagerly ate all the pizza on the plate,moaning joyfully all the while.

His mother laughed at him,

"Someones hungry." Jennifer chuckled.

"I haven't eaten in like,_forever,_ I'm starving! I mean _we're_ starving." The blonde said,stroking his stomach sweetly before jumping up to rummage around in the fridge,pulling out a juice box,and a 20 piece Nuggets from McDonald's.

"What? Don't judge me!" Kendall said to his mother with a pout, the auburn haired women laughed at him.

Kendall happily sucked on his juice,popping nuggets in his mouth in between sipping on the berry flavored juice,when Kendall was almost done with his food,there was a loud knock on the door.

Jennifer was still laughing brightly at her son as he got up to answer the door, Kendall pranced off,wondering who it was as he patted out to the front door,unlocking the door before opening it,letting it hit the wall, talking to his mom over the shoulder as he looked at the people on the other side of the door.

Ella,Andrew,and Logan stood there, the two parents had changed out of there work cloths, Andrew in dark jeans,sneakers,and a light blue brown sweater, Ella in jeans, a dark purple shirt that went well with her long dark hair that was the same shade of Logan's.

Logan was wearing a dark gray sweatshirt over light blue skinny jeans, his converse were old and warn,it was obvious they were dressed comfortably for a reason,as if they were ready to be here for a while,and Kendall guessed they would be.

The blondes eyes widened at the sight of the them, turning on his heel to run up the stairs as fast as he could, he slammed his bedroom door shut,barring his face into his pillow,starting to cry.

He couldn't do this.

He just couldn't.

He wasn't ready for this.

He knew he had too,that he had to make a decision about what he wanted to do about the baby,this living,breathing thing in his belly,_and wait? Wasnt he laying on his stomach? That was bad for the baby wasnt it? Yes,Kendall was sure it was._

He flipped so he was laying on his back.

He would have to remember that over the next few months. _Goddammit! How am I gonna sleep if I cant sleep on my stomach? I cant sleep any other way,wait? Does that mean I'm keeping this thing!_

_It's not a thing,it's a baby._

_I know that,I just...I really just cant believe that there's actually a person,a human being living inside of me,I dont know what to feel about it,_

_So you admit it's a person!_

_Of course I admit it's a person. I'm not stupid. I just have to think about what I want to do with this thing,I mean I think I know what I want,but maybe...is adoption better?...or maybe-  
><em>

_**You aren't a**_** murder**

Kendall sighed at his own thought,knowing it was true.

_Okay,so abortion isn't a opinion,I could never do that to a innocent life,not in a million years,it's not the babies fault,it's mine and it's Logan's,the baby is innocent in all of this,it has no fault. _

_So maybe adoption?_

_Well,that could always be good,I mean I would be giving a nice couple a sweet little baby,It would be like a gift,I mean...I cant raise this thing- I mean,this baby can I?_

Kendall looked down at his stomach,pulling up his shirt to reveal the little bump in the middle of his stomach, he stroked the little bump sweetly,

"I love you." Kendall whispered before he actually thought about it, his eyes widened and his breath hitched,tears running softly down his face,it was true,he loved this baby,the moment he had knew that he was having this child, he knew...he loved the baby.

"I love you so much,sweetheart." Kendall whispered again, letting out a little sob.

He knew what he was going to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay,this chap was supposed to be longer...but I wanted you all to more pay attention to the decision that Kendall just made,and what he just said,I'm already working on the next chapter of this,so it should be up soon,if not by this Friday or whatever I feel like,lol,no seriously It'll be up soon,just pay attention to what Kendall said.<strong>

**Lot's of Love,**

**Sarah**


	11. Slap A Hoe

**So,this is chapter eleven,meh,not sure how I feel about this,hope you all like it either way. OH! Has anyone out there read To Kill A Mockingbird before? I'm read it for English and I fucking love it! **

* * *

><p>Kendall peered around the kitchen door way, Logan,Ella,and Andrew were sitting at the kitchen table with Jennifer, they were snaking on some chips,waiting for Kendall to calm down.<p>

Giving him the alone time they knew he needed.

Logan looked up to meet big green eyes, Kendall flinched and hid behind the door,

The brunet got up from his chair, the three adults watched him as he walked around the corner, Kendall trembled as he met Logan's warm eyes, hesitantly taking the hand that the brunet held out for him.

Logan guided him into the kitchen,

"Sweetheart?" Kendall's mom asked.

"I..can me and Logan go to my room for a little while...I want to talk to him first." Kendall whispered.

"Of course you can,honey." Jennifer said at once.

Kendall grabbed some random food from the counter and made Logan carry it up the stairs as he showed the brunet to his room. Logan smiled at him nervously as he put the food on Kendall's desk for him.

The brunet looked around Kendalls room, it wasn't like a normal boys room,but it was girly either, exactly.

Granted he actually still had a handful of stuff animals around the room,and had some old action figures and wooden cars on the top of one of his dressers,but Logan had the same in his own room.

The bed was dressed in black but had a light purple trim around it, his pillows were a multitude of colors, from white to pink, blue to gray, and green to dark purple.

He was a fan of pillows then.

He had several posters of really old musicals surrounding his room, and a book shelf that was not only over filled with books,but with old scripts as well. His desk was covered with notebooks,his laptop,his kindle,Ipod,Iphone, and dozens of pens were every where.

He had a radio that was paused in the middle of the album,and was resting on a book shelf that Kendall had separately for his CD's. The walls were light gray,and the carpet was a dark gray.

Kendall crawled into the middle of his bed, and gestured for Logan to bring the bag of chips with him as he took his own seat on the bed.

Kendall stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth,and opened up a Coke for himself,then for Logan.

"Not getting sick anymore?" Logan wondered.

"For some reason,I only get sick when I eat organic shit,or something weird,If I eat junk food,it's not to bad." Kendall looked at Logan. "I guess the baby takes after you." Kendall muttered.

Logan nodded,and looked down at the tight shit that hugged Kendall body, the little bump was slightly noticeable if you were looking for it.

Kendall caught him staring and blushed.

"I-uh, do you wanna see?" Kendall wondered.

Logan glanced up at him.

"I...Is it _okay?"_ Logan wondered.

"Its your baby too."

Kendall laid down and lifted up his shirt,exposing his tummy to the brunet, the olders breath hitched as he took in the sight of the little bump, he laid so his face was at level with the bump. Logan kissed the little bump before he could help himself,

Kendall sighed in content as Logan rested his face so his cheek was barely against Kendall bump, Logan sighed happily at the feeling of the baby bump against his cheek.

He didn't understand this. The wonderful feeling that he got at the feeling of being close to his baby at all, Kendall kissed the blondes bump a few more times, then asked the question,

"Kendall, what are you doing with it?"

He sat up,and pulled the blondes shirt back into place.

"I want to keep it," Kendall whimpered, tears filling his eyes as he sat up as well.

Logan didn't say anything as he pulled Kendall into a hug.

"Okay." He whispered,

"So your not mad?" Kendall wondered.

Logan pulled back and the blonde realized that the older male was crying softly,

"Logan whats wrong!" Kendall asked quickly becoming worried, sure Kendall still hated the brunets guts,but all of living fuck,he didn't want him to cry or anything.

"You think I don't know that you HATE me Kendall? You think I don't know what I did too you? I know you hate my guts okay? I fucking blame myself for this,don't you know that?" Logan told him.

"Logan,it's okay." Kendall tried to reassure him, even though, it wasn't okay at all. He was fifteen,and he was pregnant.

"You know,I didn't mean the things I said at the hospital...at least,for the most part." Logan said suddenly,once again changing the subject.

"I didn't mean it either. I was...I was just upset." Kendall whispered,

"Anyone would have been." Logan whispered, scooting closer to the younger boy.

"I guess..." Kendall bite his lip, his eyes zeroing in on the brunet jean covered dick, "By the way...sorry for hitting you,um there."

Logan chuckled. "I guess I sorta deserved it."

"Yeah..."

Kendall looked up at Logan at the same time that Logan looked down at him. Logan had a strange look on his face,as if he was deep in thought, Kendall didnt understand him sometimes, he was just so hard to read.

Usually with people, Kendall could read them like a open book, he understood people easily and quickly got used to there personalities, and ways of life.

But Logan,he was different. Logan was always changing. One moment he's a cocky jerk, the next he's sweet,the next he's crying and calling himself a asshole, Logan was a complex person,but he knew people saw him the same way.

So maybe he had met his match.

Kendall was staring at Logan's lips for some reason, they were pretty nice,if he did say so himself, so pink and full,lovely,though they weren't as plump as his own they were pretty awesome.

Wait was he thinking about this bastards lips?

_Why the hell am I staring at his lips?_

Oh,they were coming at him, Wait,what? Oh shit. Kiss. Logan was kissing him,so that was what the brunet was thinking about,or rather staring at.

_His _lips.

Kendall moaned at the feeling, amazed at just how wonderful the olders lips felt against his own.

The older groaned,laying the blonde down so he could crawl on top of him, Kendall whimpered, locking his fingers into the brunets hair.

Logan groaned, running his fingers up Kendall's shirt,and sweetly rubbing at the little bump in the middle of his tummy.

But the two's little session was soon interrupted by the ring of Logan's cell phone. Logan cussed against the blondes lips, pulling back and glancing at his phone.

"Who is it?" Kendall asked breathlessly.

"Uh,it's Lindsey."

Kendall's face cracked into a ice cold expression,

"Lindsey." He said in between gritted teeth.

"Um,yes."

"As in, Lindsey the school whore!"

"Yes."

**_Slap._**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry that this took so long,and I'm SOOOO sorry this was so short. But I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Lot's Of Love,**

**Sarah**


	12. Stained Glass

**So sorry for the wait everyone. Hope this is worth it.**

* * *

><p>Kendall pushed Logan off of him,slapping him once again across the face as hard as possible.<p>

Ella,Andrew and Jennifer all looked up when Kendall and Logan came back down stairs, Kendall went right to the fridge,a bar of cheese in one hand and stuffing bread down his throat in the other. Logan looked confused as he sat down at the table,rubbing his burning red cheek.

Andrew raised his eyebrows at his son.

"Kendall slapped me." Logan winced, and continued rubbing his cheek, screeching when a bar of cheese came flying at his face. He ducked and the cheese hit the wall behind his head on the dot. Kendall was leaning against the kitchen counter, sucking on a spoon filled with chocolate ice cream.

"That's what happens when you mess with whores." Kendall smiled evilly at him before stuffing another spoonful into his mouth.

"Mm,maybe next time you wanna make out with a pregnant person,you can call _Lindsey instead." _Kendall said,throwing the tub back in the freezer and pulling a bag of Doritos down from the top of the fridge.

"It was _one time. _And it happened three weeks ago. I dont know why that bitch keeps talking to me. One time. A hook up in the back of my car. For half an hour. She doesn't mean anything to me. I swear." Logan pleated, he was desperate for his forgiveness. Everyone could see it. Especially Kendall.

But he refused to.

"No. This just gives me more reason not to trust you. With me. _Or _the baby."

"You cant take the baby away! Its mine too Kendall,and you know that." Logan cried, eyes filling with tears, Kendall was in the same state.

"How could you even raise a baby,Logan? You fuck everything with two legs. I'm surprise you dont already have a kid. Or haven't died from a STD." Kendall said, Jennifer gasped at her son's harsh behavior,and the Mitchell's eyes widened.

"Well at least I didn't fuck when I was fourteen,and steal liquor from my friends parents since I was twelve." Logan hissed.

"How the hell do you know I was fourteen?" Kendall demanded.

"James told me. He's told me a lot of things about you, like how sucked your thumb until you were eleven,and had a blanket until you were nine. Or how about the more dramatic things, like how you smoked cigarettes to impress a guy you liked,or that you got your belly button secretly pierced but only took it out last month when you started getting sick,huh?"

"Shut the fuck up,Mitchell!"

"Go chock on some cock,Knight." Was Logan's bitter reply.

"Okay that is enough!" Mr,Mitchell shouted.

Both boys looked over at the man. He was actually very attractive for his age,even if he didn't look shit like Logan,like at all. Andrew was taller, he wore glasses and he had black curls and light blue eyes. A nice built for someone of the age of almost fifty.

"Boys your both worked up. Kendall I understand that your upset. Logan you have to understand that Kendall is gonna get upset a lot during the next seven months,and you just have to deal with it and not lose your temper. Especially because he'll be living with us." Andrew said.

"What!" Logan and Kendall said at the same time.

"Yes. Jennifer has to go away for a while. She has a extremely important business deal to make,and it could take up to six months. Maybe even seven. Perhaps longer."Andrew said.

Kendall turned on his mother. "I cant believe your doing this to me! I hate you!"

And then he stomped away.

* * *

><p>Kendall was glaring angrily out of the window of Logan's car, his mother had left the night before,but Kendall had refused to speak a word to her.<p>

Logan's parents had brought everything that he would need last night so everything was already set up and settled, all Kendall had with him right now was the cats. Olivia and Sophie were meowing loudly in protest,not liking the enormous hill they were currently driving up.

"Your freaking my cats out. Drive up the damn hill faster." Kendall demanded.

Logan took a deep breath, remembering what his father had told him and he slowly listened to Kendall driving faster up the hill.

Logan's house was no fucking house. It was a mansion. And it was fucking huge. It was like eighteen of Kendall's house put together and that was just one floor. Logan drove threw the black gates and Kendall got a closer look. It was extremely impressive.

The whole thing was made from a shiny gray stone, and the front of the house had white columns, and the front door were white but the windows were stained glass, white glass and light purple.

"That's so...pretty." Kendall whispered.

"Its just a stupid mansion. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for the life that I have. But the enormous mansion is just...a little too much." Logan muttered.

"I like it...Logan...how many people live her again?"

"Well. Nine dogs. Four Horses. Our pig Yuma. And the lamb Penelope. Oh and now the cats so...seventeen animals. Me,my three little sisters, Daisy, Camellia, and Rosie, my parents, and my grandparents on my mothers side,my brothers sometimes come around,and my oldest brothers Haven And Lucas bring there girlfriends,and now there's you so...nine people now on a regular bases,but trust me this place is so big that you wont even be able to tell. My grandparents stay in the reading room off there bedroom all day with there Sher pei puppy Sunny,my sisters stay in pretty much one corridor unless there hungry,and my parents work all day so.." Logan trailed off with a shrug.

Kendall nodded.

"Oh there's also our butler Sebastian. But he's more like family then anything." Logan smiled.

"Okay,got it."

"You ready to go in?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

><p><strong>So hope you guys liked this chapter. Could you guys answer my new poll and check out my new story Texan Fairytale?<br>**

**Lots Of Love,  
><strong>

**Sarah  
><strong>


	13. Demon Dogs and Fallen Kitty Angels

**Just get ready to cry...like the beginning of the chapter is all happy,but its all a fucking lie! It's sad as fuck,omg dont even talk about it. Just grab a Carlos,James,Kendall or a Logan for comfort and a fucking box of tissues.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Logan was holding the cat carriers in his hands as he opened the front doors for Kendall, the blonde blushed and muttered a 'thank you' to the older brunet. The inside was a typical mansion,or what you would expect from a mansion Kendall guessed.<p>

He had lived in a mansion at one time,before his family died,and before his mother decided to move them into a smaller home.

The walls were painted a light, earthy green that matched Kendall's eyes which amused him a bit, the floors were white and in front of them were two enormous grand staircases, one was to the right and the other to the left,yet still ended up leading to the same hallway, at the very back of the house there seemed to be part of the wall made from glass as Kendall could see some of the lands behind the mansion.

Almost as soon as the doors were closed behind them, they heard loud barking and Kendall was soon being investigated by a large Bernese Mountain Dog, he sniffed Kendall as he circled him,his tail wagging. He seemed to approve of Kendall because he went to go jump on him but was stopped.

"Teddy down!" Logan yelled as soon as he saw the dog go to do so.

The dog,Teddy, looked at Logan and slowly put his front paws back on the ground, whimpering as he nudged Logan's hand with his nose.

"You cant jump on Kendall,Teddy, he's having a baby. You cant hurt the baby. Understand?" He cooed in a baby voice, kissing the dogs head as if he was a child. Teddy licked Logan's hand, barked, and then ran off, leaving a chuckling Logan behind.

"So are all your dog's Bernese Mountain or..."

"Oh god no,there all different kinds. Teddy is a Bernese Mountain dog, My brothers dog Toby lives here and he's a Samoyed, My sister's puppies our a Scottish Terrier and a Beagle there names our Roxy and Minnie, the other family dog is a Cocker spaniel her name is Gracie, There's my grandparents dog Sunny, and I have three puppies a Rottwieler Nessie, A dalmatian Pepper, and my baby girl, my basset hound is Jewels." Logan smiled. He gestured for Kendall to follow him up the stairs and he stopped somewhere on the third floor and used his chin to gesture to some double doors at the end of the hall.

"That's your room." Logan told him.

He guided Kendall down the hall to there room opening the door and putting the cat cages down on the black carpet.

Kendall raised his eyebrows,it didn't look like a teenage boys room, the carpet was black, the walls were light green and the sheets and curtains were made from emerald green silk with small diamonds that Kendall could tell were real into them, the bed was absolutely huge and was a four poster bed with green curtains that matched the ones on the windows hanging from the posts. The desk and the matching chair looked as if it had been specially made,because it was nothing like Kendall had ever seen.

"Its really nice." Kendall commented.

"Thanks. I thought you would like it. I wanted to add some more color and stuff,but I wasnt exactly sure which ones you likes the most,but I remember you saying one time that you liked the color green so...I can have it changed if you want." Logan muttered the last part, scratching the back of his neck

Kendall blushed in answer,and before he knew what he was doing, he was standing on his tip toes and kissing the older male on his cheek.

"Its lovely Logan. Thank you." He whispered, soft wisps of his cold breath brushed the brunet's ear, his lashes fluttered a little in response,but Kendall didn't notice as he pulled away shyly.

"Your welcome,Kindle." Logan said softly.

"Did you just call me Kindle?" Kendall asked, with a shy smile at the boy.

Logan blushed, something Kendall found very amusing. Logan just seemed so...macho. He was such a dude that it was almost funny...but Kendall found this side just so...adorable, he seemed human. Not the bad boy hockey player that slept with whoever he wanted but...Logan. Just Logan...

...Kendall liked him when he was just Logan.

"Yeah sorry, I just kinda...the accent sorta comes out when I'm not paying attention..." Logan trailed off, biting his lip,Kendall knew that up until he was about seven,Logan had lived in Dallas, and he was the only one of his siblings that still had the accent.

Kendall nodded and then went over to the cat cages, letting Noel and then Olivia out of there cages, they hopped onto the bed as one, curling up on the pillows and falling asleep at once.

Kendall cooed about how adorable they were while Logan went to go but the cat crates in one of the hall closets, when he came back, Kendall was laying on the bed with the animals, petting them softly with creamy pale fingers.

"Wanna meet my puppies?" Logan wondered.

Kendall stood up and followed Logan out of the room. Logan lead him out into the garden on the side of the house, every now and then looking into patches of rose pushes or lily's.

"Nessie! Pepper! Jewels!"

At once there was the sound of high pitched barking and three puppies came running around the corner, falling all over each other and running head first into rose pushes, the red petals falling all over the garden and all over the brunet and blonde,the puppies stopped at Logan's feet,all pawing at him as they whimpered for Logan's attention.

"Hi my babies." Logan cooed in a baby voice,swooping them all up into his arms, Kendall smiled at the adorable seen,even if he did hate Logan,he did love pretty damn cute with all those adorable puppies in his arms.

"Their so cute." Kendall told him with a smile.

Logan grinned in response, handing one of the puppies, Nessie, into Kendall's arms, he giggled gleefully as the Rottweiler liked at his throat, sniffing the blonde curiously. She playfully chewed on his finger as he rocked the baby dog back and forth into his arms.

"She's so precious." Kendall said softly,kissing her little wet nose.

"Mind helping me bringing them inside?" Logan asked, he still had Pepper and Jewels in his arms, and the blonde nodded and brought the puppies inside, they at once scattered out of there arms and ran down the hallway,going to a place that Kendall hadn't seen yet.

"Fuck." he muttered as he looked down at his watch. "Kendall I'd love to give you a show around,but I have a hockey practice in thirty minutes,so fuck,I cant believe I forgot, just...go to your room and I'll ask Sebastian to show you around on my way out,okay?"

Kendall nodded and Logan quickly told him goodbye before he headed out, Kendall slowly made it back up to his room,but before he could walk all the way into his room, he heard sounds of pain, but...but they werent human. Kendall screamed and ran into his room, screeching at the sight he found, a dog, one of the Mitchell's dogs were biting Olivia, Noel was on top of a dresser hissing. Olivia was crying in pain, trying to claw at the dog that was biting her all over, blood was everywhere,and Kendall couldn't stop screaming as he began to cry. No no no,no not his baby, anything but one of his babies.

"Kendall! Whats wrong!" Andrew said as he barged into the room, obviously just getting home from work. Andrew's eyes widened and he ran forward, grabbing the dog by the collar and almost throwing him to the floor, Kendall screamed when he saw the damage that had been done to his cat.

"My baby!" Kendall wailed, coming forward at once, he scooped the cat into his arms, her breathing was shallow and barely there, blood gushing from her wounds,and it seconds Kendall's hands and pants were coated with cat blood.

"I'm gonna call the vet,okay Kendall?" Andrew tried to reason with him.

"Get that fucking monster out of here!" Kendall screamed, completely ignoring him and glaring at the dog who had just moment ago,been killing his cat.

Andrew grabbed the dog by the collar and dragged him out as Kendall sobbed, tears and snot were everywhere,but he didn't give a living fuck. This was his baby. This cat meant the world to him, she had gotten him threw so much but in just a few moment it had been taken away from him.

This was the cat that had helped him go threw his sister and father death. This was the cat that did stupid shit with her sister just to make him laugh when he cried, this was the cat that used to wait at the corner of his street with Noel every day, waiting for him to get off the bus and then walked him home, this was the cat that snuggled under the blankets with him when he was sick,who was his little shoulder to cry on, this was the cat that spent eight hours straight with him in a closet when his grandmother died and didn't do a thing. This was the cat,who had laid with him in his bed for days straight,after Logan had broken his heart.

Noel was down from her shelf,snuggling into Kendall's side as she laid her head on her older sisters, she looked at Kendall with these eyes, eyes that he had always understood and always would.

"Its not your fault,baby. You did the right thing. You couldn't have helped her,its not your fault, its not your fault." Kendall choked out, he looked down at his cat,one of his fallen kitty angels,and to see...she had past...her eyes were wide and dead,and her body...it was slightly stiff,completely silent, and totally still.

Kendall let out a sob, baring his head in his cat's gray fur, no caring if he had blood all over his face afterwards, the door opened once again and Ella stood there, tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry,sweetheart. I know how much she meant to you."

"That monster killed my baby!" Kendall sobbed.

"Sweetie,Toby didn't mean it," Ella tried to reason with him.

"Its a fucking demon dog! I hate it! I hope it gets trampled by a eighteen wheeler! Or a pack of lions escape from the zoo and tare him to shreds!" Kendall wailed, completely hysterical.

"I'm so sorry,love." Ella said, feeling helpless.

"He killed my baby! My baby, she's been with me threw everything and that fucking asshole dog took her away from me!" He was still holding the bloody body in his hands.

* * *

><p>Logan had finally got home,and by then Andrew had locked Toby on a poll outside way in the backyard,and Ella had finally gotten Kendall to place the cat's body into a silky white box,lined with velvet.<p>

Ella was telling Logan the story in a hushed tone, and Kendall was in the bathroom,washing up. In the middle of the conversation, Kendall came out,crying and screaming for Ella,

"Kendall whats wrong!" Logan said.

"I'm bleeding!"

And when he looked down,he saw indeed, Kendall was bleeding, the whole top of his pants was drenched with blood.

"We have to get him to the hospital!"

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter was supposed to be completely different, but I changed my mind about a few things at the last minute...so Olivia died...am I the only one who's sad?<strong>

**Lots Of Love,  
><strong>

**Sarah  
><strong>


	14. One Is Good But Two Is Better

**Sorry for the wait everyone. There are a bunch of one-shots that are gonna be coming from me soon. AND! A mpreg collection is also on its way all pregnant Kendall and you can give me requests for that as soon as its out.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kendall was whimpering and crying in Logan's arms all the way to the hospital, only one person was allowed in the ambulance with him and for some reason he desperately wanted it to be Logan. He didn't know why, he just knew that it had to be him. He told himself it was because it was Logan's kid too. But some part of him felt as if he was lying.<p>

Right now he was waiting in a bed in the ER,and gave him clean clothes to change into. They took his blood pressure, his heartbeat,gave him an IV with some sort of medicine that calmed him down because he was freaking out and hyperventilating and sobbing. The hardest part was with the blood. They literally had to scrap the chunks of blood off of him, when a whimpering Kendall asked them why they were saving it, they told him it was because one of those thick chunks might be his baby. He went into utter hysterics, and even Logan had shed a few tears. He wanted to-to..to break down like Kendall was. But he couldn't. He was the father, he had to be the strong on.

Logan was in the bed with Kendall, slowly rocking the boy back and forth in his arms, he was sniffling into Logan's neck letting out pathetic hiccups as a hand curled into his leather jacket, he was ruining the T shirt the boy was wearing and the obviously expensive leather jacket but Logan did nothing, just patted the boy on the back, whispering and trying to comfort the blonde.

"What if we lost it?" Kendall sobbed, "I want my baby Logan! I want my baby!" Kendall collapsed against Logan's chest, totally limp except his shoulders shaking and sobbing loudly for his baby.

"Its okay,Kendall. Our baby is fine. I promise love,I promise." Logan had no idea where the hell the 'love' comment had came from, but it felt right, just like holding Kendall like this, being the one able to hold him,felt right as well.

"But what if it isn't?" Kendall wanted to know. Needing an answer.

"Then...Then...Then I'll...I'll get you pregnant again." Wait what the fuck had he just said? Did those words really just come out of his mouth? But judging by the surprised yet slightly thrilled look in the green eyes below him he knew it was true. He had just said it.

"Really? You would do that for me?"

He was nodding. Why the hell was he nodding? Because maybe, oh just maybe that look in the boys eyes he just got was something he would do anything to see?

"I dont want to lose our baby,Logan." Kendall told him. He laid his head down on Logan's chest.

"Me neither love...me neither.."

* * *

><p>"Your brother is coming up to get Toby." Andrew told Logan,biting his lip. Kendall stiffened in his arms when the dogs name was said. But at Logan's coaxing hand rubbing up and down his back, he relaxed and started to slowly rest back into the olders chest.<p>

Kendall looked up at Logan's father.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've been causing Mr. Mitchell.' he whispered, feeling sad and guilty.

"None of this is your fault,Kendall. It was about time Lucas got that stick out of his ass and took care of his own damn dog,anyways." Andrew said with a small chuckle. Kendall smiled in spite of the situation.

"He's not...he's not gonna put him down or anything,is he?" Kendall asked, eyes wide and slightly tear filled. He couldn't bare the thought of someone else losing there pet too over him.

"I'm not sure. We didn't talk about it. But Lucas has always been odd...I mean not weirder then Logan or anything but you know...slightly saner then Loges is." Kendall laughed, his eyes sparkling, and just for a moment, his worries all flew out the window.

* * *

><p>Andrew and Ella were down at the cafeteria getting some coffee, so when there doctor walked in with the results the two boys were all alone, wide awake even though the light was off, Kendall was shaking a little as he looked up at there new doctor, Dr, Alice Esmeralda.<p>

She wiped away a piece of red hair and smiled, and Logan knew everything was going to be okay.

"Your baby is just fine. Actually both of your babies are." She grinned happily at them as Kendall's head snapped up.

"What!" he demanded.

"Your having twins Kendall." she smiled at him as the boy's eyes filled with tears, because well he was happy. He knew maybe he shouldn't be because twins would just make every twice as difficult but he was just so happy, because his baby was okay. Fuck better then okay because it would be having a sister or brother to go threw life with.

He looked at Logan to see that he was in the same state. Relief was definitely in his eyes but as well as something else, worry. He was worried about the same things that Kendall was worried about. That they wouldn't be able to do it. They would be bad parents. They wouldn't be able to give them the love and attention they needed with two of them.

"Are...are you sure?" Kendall asked anxiously.

"Yes. When we had to put you out, we gave you an ultrasound and we found both heartbeats..." she trailed off and handed him a picture, little white circles here and there showing off the babies different body parts.

She nodded at them and then left, smiling sweetly.

"We can do this." Logan said, not a question at all in his voice.

"Hell yes we can."

They kissed.

"What was that?" Kendall asked.

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the wait once again. And sorry this was a little short. So yeah...are you gonna kick my ass for where I left this off? Not my best chapter, but..meh sorry. So yeah...look out for those one shots, and um...the collection...love you guys. What story should I update next? Somewhere Over The Rainbow or Be My Savior? Take Every Ounce Of Love got taken down so I'm gonna try to get that back up as soon as possible well...thats it for now I guess. Oh and can someone check out my Harry Potter based Kogan Dwell On Dreams? I really want some feedback on that because I'm really proud of it and...yeah...once again..thats it I guess. Please review!<br>**

**Lots Of Love,  
><strong>

**Sarah  
><strong>


	15. Cry On The Sidewalk

"Kendall, time to get up."

Kendall resisted the urge to turn and try to snap off one of Logans shoulders as he shook his shoulder to wake him up from his deep slumber, he had skipped the last three days of school to get over the emotional shock of losing his beloved cat, but now, Logans mother told him, was the time to take a deep breath and to jump back into things, that was the best way to heal, she told him.

But he was pregnant god dammit, and he did not want to go back to that god forsaken school, he hadnt been there since he had been taken to the hospital on friday, he had moved out of his moms house and to this enormous mansion in a matter of two days, then had lost his cat. he liked to call the mansion The Mase, because in the last few days he had gotten lost more times then he could count, it was like the house was working against him. And he could have sworn, if Logan hadnt found him on Tuesday wondering around the third floor west wing, he would still be there, right now, looking for a bathroom to pee in most likely.

He grumbled and attempted to swat Logans hand away.

"Go away,Logan." he snapped.

Logan huffed, then smirked. "Okay,but I'm taking the kids with me, they havent gone for a ride in a while, stuck in that dark whole all day," he spread Kendalls legs and made to stuff his hand up Kendalls ass. Kendall screeched and kicked Logan in the face. Logan backe off at once, snickering to himself.

"Your up. I win, you lose, now lets get the show on the road, get your ass up." he swatted the blondes ass, Kendall popped up and glared at him.

"Nice hay stack, kid. Now come on, we gotta go. Up, up, up." Logan chanted, stepping on his tip toes then he hopped out of the room like the Energizer Bunny. Morning person. How disgusting. He got up with little groans and dragged himself to the bathroom, which was full of lace, and marble and a full length mirror, when he was naked and his clothes went down the laundry shoot, he observed himself in the full length mirror, then turned so he could see his profile, his stomach was proding out to much for just a single child, he noticed with a dark blush. how had he not noticed that? well in the back of his mind, he had just simply thought the baby would be big when he found out, but now...well he felt sort of stupid to be honest.

And the thought was still so scary, he was gonna have babies, two of them, two little lifes that he would be in charge off, two people he'd have to take care of along with himself, well at least there grandparents were well off...if anything ever happened to Kendall, liked dying during delivery, which was what his greatest fear was, at least the babies would be taken care of...

They would have Logan, a little voice reminded himself. well. he wasnt much, but he was their father, if anything.

He sighed and held his stomach all threw his shower, warm water and...what the hell kind of soap was this? Peach Sunrise? Moon Path Silver? What the...he rolled his eyes and picked a shampoo that didnt sound chemical filled. Strawberry. Well, smelled okay anyways. Moon Path Silver, seriously...what the hell kind of flavor was that... he snorted.

He was cheerful and soapy when he got out of the shower...or maybe that was just the thought of breakfast ahead of him. Favorite Jeans, warm sweater. All cleaned. and smelled awesome...he'd never noticed how wonderful everything smelled, mmm, must be the extra senses of pregnancy.

when he had washed his teeth and his hair, he opened the door to see Sebastian standing there, he offered Kendall his arm and he took it with a big smile, he liked Sebastian of all the things in this house, well Sebastian and the cute puppies. he was lead to the main kitchen to see total choas, Logan, his parents, and his three little sisters were at the table, Mrs, Mitchell was texting on her phone, Mr Mitchell was on his blue-tooth while he ate egg whites, and the three little girls were throwing bits of toast at each other and spilling orange juice down each others nightgowns. wow. Logan just sat there and ate a sausage, looking bored. Kendall gave Sebastian a pleading look. The elderly man sighed and brought him to the kitchen, which a tall women, with a lovely face and flowing blonde hair was cooking bacon and frying eggs.

"This is Rebecca. College Student. she helps with breakfast." Rebecca didnt even look up at him, just went on with flipping the bacon, and inserting toast in the toaster. Sebastian led him to a table, and gave him a plate full of scrambled eggs, toast,...and bacon. Bacon. Bacon. OMFG BACON. His eyes must have lit up like a Christmas tree the way Sebastian laughed at him.

"Bacooonnnn," he said, and then happily began crunching on the eight or pieces on his plate. he ate his eggs, which were good, and the toast was beyond perfect...and orange juice. god, this was food heaven. Rebecca just kept on putting more and more food on his plate and he couldnt find it within himself to stop until logan came in twenty minutes later with a stack of toast, and a to-go mug of coffee. When he said it was time to go, Kendall pouted as he stood up from his chair, but that expression quickly changed when Sebastian handed him a to-go mug of orange juice and some bacon wrapped in paper towels.

Logan had his backpack so they went straight to the car, Kendall sat in the front seat and munched eagerly, the ride to school was silent, James and Carlos were waiting for them, making out on the hood of Carlos' car. Gross.

"Can I have bacon after school?" Kendall asked Logan as he finished his orange juice.

"Whatever you want." Logan said with a shrug, he got out of the car and left Kendall there. and he didnt know why, but that upset him deeply so he found himself fighting back tears as he struggled out of the low car, with his heavy backpack. it seemed like ten pounds heavier as well, and it dug into his shoulders telling him it was over stuffed, what the hell? he took it off his back, nothing in his main pocket, but in the second one was a small first aid kit, two water bottles, a sweater...Cheeze-Itz...okay...and some pink pencils...okay...

he walked over to Logan and asked him about it.

"My mom and sisters got to your stuff this morning. they put in some things they though you would need..." logan trailed off, fighting a smile.

"Pink pensils?" he said in a unsure voice.

"They think you need some color to keep your stimulated in class. that orange, yellow, gold isnt very good for your eyesight apparently." logan snorted and turned to look at james and carlos, who were pretty much fucking on his carlos' car...

"will you fucking stop that! its seven thirty in the morning, how can you be horny...or even awake!" logan asked them. carlos and james let go with a pop and turned to look at logan, mouths red and kiss swollen.

"Morning wood, dude. Its kills." carlos smirked as he helped james off of his car. logan groaned and rubbed his hand over his face and threw his hair a few times, he was obviously not in the mood to talk about any form of sex, Carlos took this as invitation.

"James spent the night at my house, you know my parents left for there ski trip today and..."

James ran up to Kendall and linked arms with his pregnant best friend, they walked to the school together, james leaning towards him every now and then as if he was going to tell him something then straightening back up, then before Kendall was about to open a side door and walk in, james grabbed his arm and leaned towards him.

"Avoid everyone at all costs.." then he opened the door and tugged Kendall in, he kept them close to the wall of lockers, they made it half way down the hallway to their lockers when people started staring at him.

"Whys everyone staring?" he demanded, glaring at james.

"Um...i didnt tell anyone. but jason did tell mason so word might have gone around that you fainted after lunch on friday...im not sure if anyone knows your pregnant with twins though...and if they do they probably think that its a joke or something..." james gave him a smile that he was sure was supposed to be reassuring, but it didnt work.

"so how was your weekend?" he asked james sarcastically.

"Oh it was great!" james said, not cetching the sarcasm at all. "Carlos' parents left on saturday night and i spent the weekend at his house and we spent the entire weekend in bed together, it was amazing, he's like majorly huge by the way.." he giggled and tugged Kendall over to their lockers, the blonde was muttering bitterly under his breathe up until the point carlos and logan caught up with them.

"My cat died, Logans brothers stupid dog killed it, thanks for asking by the way. The funerial is at the pet cemetary tomorrow, wear something pretty assholes..." he snapped at carlos and james out of no where and then walked away quickly down the hallway. he heard logan call out after him but he simply flipped him off over his shoulder, and then turned the corner, and slammed right into wayne wayne, one of logans hockey friends.

"Hey Kendall, oh dude, are you okay? i didnt knock the kids around did I?" Kendall looked up sharply to glare at the boy, but he just looked at him with wide, honest eyes and a worried expression. He frowned and observed the boy, he knew his name because all the girls in his grade were always pointing him out and saying how sweet he was. But he had never really looked at him before.

He was about logan and kendalls height, maybe a little taller, thin, tan, with light brown eyes and a head of thick gelled dark brown hair, not as dark as logans but pretty nice, it hung on his forehead gracefully.

"No Wayne Wayne, I'm fine." but his voice cracked, and his eyes were too big and wet to lie his way out of Wayne Waynes concern.

"Whats wrong?" Wayne Wayne asked softly, brown eyes concerned.

"Nothing," he croaked. he shook his head. "Its just Logan, I mean nothing, its nothing. Just go to class Wayne Wayne." he hiccupied and wiped at his eyes with his red sleeve.

"Its Wally, actually," Wally smiled. "Wayne Wayne is just a stupid nickname.." he smiled at Kendall and after a moment he found himself smiling back hesitantly, the tears drying and forgetting about Logan and James and his cat.

"Wally,then." Kendall whispered. "Its nothing. Logan just upsetted me for no reason. And james was talking about his and Carlos sex life and it made me upset because im horny all the time and not having any sex, and my cat died, Logans brothers dog killed it when Logan was showing me around The Mase and stuff." he sniffled and wiped his cheek as a stray tear ran down his face. Did he seriously just tell Wally that hes horny? oh god, he must think I'm a freak or something...

"Well that would upset anyone," Wally smilled at him softly. the bell rang. "Do you want me to walk you to class?" he offered.

"Logan was supposed to do that, but i guess." he frowned lightly but nodded.

"let me carry your backpack," Wally offered him as they walked.

"Im pregnant, not dying," he said but he gave it up anyway, it was kind of heavy. Logan would have never offered to do that...but what the hell did logan matter? he was with wally right now, and logan was off somewhere chatting up some girls and probably skipping class like the bum he was..

..wow that was rude. he shook the thought off, so what? Logan was a asshole...

..And wally was super sweet. He blushed at the thought, what was he emmbaressed about? he was allowed to like someone.

Wally led him to his Chemistry class.

"How'd you know what class I have this period anyway?" he asked suddenly, confused. he didnt remember telling him...

"Logan texted all of us your schedule to make sure you were here and stuff. Make sure you were safe if he wasnt around..." Wally gave him a charming smile and a wave and then booked it down the hallway so he could get to his own class on time.

Damn you Logan Mitchell, why do you exist?

Logans hockey buddies Cameron and Brian were waiting for him when he got out of Honors English four periods later., they looked nervous and kept looking back and forth in the hallways.

"Jesus Christ, could you guys leave me the fuck alone! i can walk by myself, I dont need body gaurds! Im tired of you stupid hockey heads following me around everywhere I go! What your following me cuz king of ass fucks ordered you too? im not some incopatent dumbass either! so you guys can take it and shove it up-" he began but cameron waved him down.

"Kendall shut up, this is serious!" Brian said, eyes wide and worried. wow they were soooo blue...how had he not noticed how hot the hockey heads were before? but wait...what was so serious?

"Whats serious?" he asked curiously.

"Well you see...Sandy and Lindsey kind of found out about you being pregnancy because Josh told his girlfriend Lauren and shes good friends with Sandy and stuff so...yeah." Cam finished lamely.

"So fucking what? they would have found out anyways in a few months when i turn into a two ton whale..." he scowled at the ground and started to make his way to lunch, he was starving, Cameron and Brian followed after him, flanking him on each side and looking nervously at everyone they passed, everyone was staring at him but he really didnt give a fuck at that moment...all he cared about was food. like right now...he wanted pizza...and bacon...

"Hey Prego!" he stopped and turned to see Beau standing there, arm around his smirking girlfriend Sandy whos eyes clearly said what she though of him and his condision, and again he really could care less what they though...

"Is it true that Mitchell got you knocked up, prego? or is your mommy paying him to say that because you got gang banged by some crackheads...i mean they would be the only ones stupid enough to actually find you attractive.." Sandy said, smirking widely.

"Really? Because I though Beau would be more stupid, I mean he thinks your pretty and look at what you look like..." Kendall smirked at her as her face dropped, she stared down at her navy blue sweater and tan skirt and then at Beau's matching outfit, for a moment unsure of herself, it was the most beautiful thing Kendall had ever seen in his life...

"Well at least im not fat..." Sandy said.

"Not yet, but once you turn thirty all those blueberry waffles and chocolate ice cream you have for breakfast each morning are gonna straight to your ass and thighs sister, but i wont mention that to Beau because i know you tell him you have egg whites and sugarless grapefruit juice, oh wait a minute..." he looked at Beau who was looking at his flushed girlfriend with huge eyes.

"Just like I wont tell you, Sandy about Beau and his lady friends Gina and Laura from West Brooks..." with that he strode down the hallway were a number of people were scurring away, probably afraid the crazy pregnant drama geek would start shouting out their secrets too, he left Beau and Sandy at there lockers yelling at each other about waffles and West Brooks.

Brain and Cameron followed after him, eyes wide and looking almost frigtened.

"What is it?" he grinned at them.

"How did you know all that stuff,dude?" Cameron asked in a low voice.

Kendall laughed. "Silly hockey heads, dont you know? I know everything about everyone..." he snorted and rolled his eyes and entered the lunch room.

"Really? What do you know about...Josh's girlfriend Lauren?" Brian asked curiously, he put a hand on Kendalls shoulder making him stop, Kendall stopped leaning into the warmth of his hand, it felt so nice...and his skin was so tan, how was that so?

"Lauren Bartson? She lied to Josh about being a virgin, she used to sleep with some pot dealers so she could get free drugs in freshman year for her sister Sonia who was a drug attict, but now Sonia's in college and has give up on drugs. Lauren wants to do them too, buts shes afraid Josh will find out and get mad at her and they'll break up in a crack..."

"How the hell do you know all that shit?" Cameron asked, had he always been so blond and hazeled eyed? wow he was gorgeous...

"How do I know? I listen, thats how. Shut up once and a while and the walls will speak..."

And with that Kendall opened the doors to the lunch room and hurried over to the lunch line, standing on his toes to observe what the choices for the day were. Brian and Cameron followed him in line and made sure Kendall got his food before they got there own. He snapped a straw against his tray impatiently as he waited for them to hurry up. He looked at their choices with raised brows, a number of sandwhiches, three oranges, and multiple milks laid on each tray, how in the world did they keep those perfect godly figures, he would never know. He began to walk over to his and James' usual table, to see that James wasnt there once again, but instead chose to sat with Carlos at his and the hockey heads table. But Brian grabbed his shoulder.

"Were are you going?" Brian demanded.

"To my table," he rolled his eyes and began to walk over to it, but was stopped again by Cameron.

"You cant sit alone Kendall," Cameron said nervously eyeing the students surrounding them.

"Why the hell not?" Kendall snapped.

"Logan wants you to come sit over here. Come on." And before Kendall could protest, or tell them just how much he didnt give a fuck about what Logan thought, or didnt care what he wanted, he was dragged to a table filled with a few hockey heads and their girlfriends.

He was forced into a seat and he glared at everyone as he stabbed his plastic fork into his chicken salad, he ate it while glaring at Logan who was sitting across from him, grinning and looking untroubled by the rumors that were sworming around him.

Kendall started cutting up his slices of pizza before stuffing the bits hastily into his mouth.

"your eating a little fast there, Kendall." Logan noted, as he tarred his bagel in half and forced one end of it into a small plastic thing of cream cheese.

"I have to get to the library." Kendall said, he wiped his mouth just as another figure came walking over to the table and sat down on Logans right side, Kendall scowled at the sight of her, Heather Fox, tall, black haired, blue eyed, tanned and utterly perfect in every sense. She smiled warmly at the brunet and crossed her legs in a very lady like sort of way that made Kendalls face burn red with agrevation. Why was she bothering him so much anyways? He had never had any problems with Heather before, she was shy and very sweet, and got along with everyone.

"Hi Logan" Heather said in her high, sweet saprano voice.

"Hey Heather." he grinned at her, flashing his perfect straight teeth at her.

He saw the poor girl flush red under her thin layer of makeup, as did Logan because he grinned even more broadly, Kendall watched as the soft brown eyes took in the long black hair, perfect tan, and were her pretty white dress showed off all her curves perfectly. Heather sighed nervoulsy and began playing with the elastic band around her small wrists. Logan smirked and grabbed her hand and held it sweetly inbetween his own.

Kendall huffed in annoyance.

"Why are you so nervous for?" Logan said in a soft, husky, panty dropping sort of voice that made Kendalls own lower half tighten in interest. He got up, making as much noise as he could, and was about to turn when.

"Where are you going?"

Kendall turned on Logan furiously, "To where ever the hell I want to go." he snapped between gritted teeth.

"Let Brian or someone go with you-" Logan began, still holding Heathers hand inbetween his own.

"No, I can get along fine on my own thank you very much," His cheeks were burning with color and he felt like his throat would tare as he restrained himself from the cussing out and threats he wanted to give the brunet.

"Its dangerous for you too-" Logan began once again, but Kendall interrupted him.

"Fuck. You." he spat, then turned briskly and hurried out of the lunch room before anyone could make to follow after him, and instead of going to the library like he had been planning to do, he turned and found himself sitting in the parking lot at the back of the school and sat down on the sidewalk. He began to cry then into his pale hands.


End file.
